Forbidden Romance
by Kaalakaua
Summary: Atemu & Heba live different lives, yet similar ordeals, as they're passion for escape becomes unavoidable. Atemu and Heba encounter one another as the two make a glance eye to eye. As Heba has the most loveliest voice in all the land, and Atemu being the ruler of Egypt. They eventually fall in love, but have a problem that it's forbidden for Atemu to love an outsider who' isn't roy
1. Chapter-1

**Pharaoh's Palace**

Desert hot blistering sands, across the ancient desert. It's beaming rays that shine down upon Egypt as it's hotter than any other day. Soldiers stand guard at their posts as they are order to do so, while others walk around making sure the workers are working. The sounds blasting through others ears with the whips stinking on the ground. Hearing those whips makes the workers move faster, fear of being brutalized themselves.

Past the vast sands, and ancient tablets through the villagers pass, is more people who are civilized. For crops, fresh water and clothing that has rags and baggy pants they were. Some wear nothing but an undergarment and a Shaw to protect them from the sun. One glances up at the sky, seeing nothing but a daze of little lights sprinkling down like it was raining. He looks down and feels the sweat again his skin as it feels like sticky cement. He gets up and moves so that he can find shade but to avail no ends.

They all grind through the rocks, pillars stacking them one by one moving the same motions. A Hebrew song that raises their spirits with hope of another day. These people aren't suffering, but they cannot stand working such endlessly. The water being salty, and no wind coming to give a chill of fresh air. Nothing but desert from eyes to eyes, and kisses that burns their necks and skins when being delivered one by a lover. Too hot to touch another, and sweater than someone with hard dehydration.

They wish to move faster and work harder, for they're fair and loyal pharaoh. The one who rules over all, with his priests and guards watching below. Sculptures look like skyscrapers when you reached closer to them, as they resemble the pharaoh and his features. The tablets that showed monsters within them, and ancient spirits and curses surrounded those guarded by the high priest himself. His millennium rod in one arm crossing over with his other, as he stood there watching others and not moving an inch.

Moving through the village and into the palace itself, far beyond the walls and the halls of the pharaohs before the new king. The throne room, sitting inside the chair a young man, with a dull expression upon his face. His left leg crossing over his right, as he sits more relaxed and bored. His hand rested on his cheek, that felt warm and a little sweaty to bare it. He sits his hand up as he felt the fan of someone who was his maid. He glances over at them, as they fan faster, and he sighs by their infuriating fears.

He is not a cruel pharaoh yet his followers fear him in a way, those long narrow eyes, with such intimidation they felt they do wrong. Those eyelashes that was thick, but beautiful when he opened his purple orbs. Shimmering with such exotic feelings and compassion, get could be deadly if doing something stupid. He looked around, then to the front and saw his elegant dancers dancing for him, they're hips moving swaying a way to the sides, they're nipples being exposed, and they're jewelry dangling from they're wrist.

The jingles of them, how they moved when the women did. He felt those sounds consistently inside his ear and it made his fingers scratch the ends of his arm rest. Royal clothes, that he himself felt hot in, the drape of his cape, the golden plated legs and arm wardrobe he wore around him. Dangling gold earrings, with his millennium puzzle upon his neck and his master headpiece he walked around in. From those eyes alone, he knew that he was more powerful than others just by sitting there. Even in such power, he didn't feel he needed it to begin with.

He was wrongly seeking the wrong impressions from his people. Yet couldn't ever speak to them from person to person. His duties always got in the way before he could sit down and relax, if it was people to coming to praise him, not that then people seeking guidance and reassurance of the days to come. Protecting his people meant putting them before himself and his kingdom, as any pharaoh would do if not suffered by greed, yet Atemu never did such things. He was a fair man, and no one could tell him otherwise.

He got up from his chair, and the dancers slowly stop, as they saw their king get up with such ease. The drums that played when they danced around, and the vases that gave off the beauty of the palace, where all at a stand still. Atemu walked off unimpressed by anything that he saw. Some felt their king was never satisfied but never understood why, or what it could possibly be. The screaming tears of those that fell before him die of greed, suffering, loneliness perhaps the king himself could endure the same punishments.

Atemu had walked off and ended up going into another room, while his royal guards had followed him in case of protection. Lifting just one of his hands in a motion meaning to be left alone, the bowed with an ease and left him to his alone time. He sighed as he then removed his cape allowing it to fall to the ground, only allowing his royal clothing to be seen then. His tank top that seemed to be connected to the jewelry he wore, with his undergarments being exposed from the sides. He had his pants being drape from the front and the back, so his thighs and his legs could be seen very easily.

He would whether be naked, than to wear such ridiculous attires day in and day out. Once he finally felt himself alone, a knock went around through his bedroom door. He turned his long narrow eyes towards his golden doors and then his voice with such elegance, confidence, and intensity spoke through his firm lips. "Enter." Nothing more than one word, through Atemu as he didn't like speaking much not since the days of his father's passing. One priest had entered as commanded and she bowed when entering inside his room alone. She then looked at him, with calm and caring eyes, glancing only but softly towards something and back at him with a composed expression.

"My lord, do you need anything?" She would ask him not only but once.

"No." Atemu would state.

She then compelled her eyes to look down at the ground, but didn't wish to leave him so soon. She knew that her pharaoh was in some sort of deep trans, that made him feel gloomy and shallow. She wouldn't feel right being there and nothing making any attempts to condense with him.

"My lord, if something is troubling you, I wish to know so that I am able to help you. It would be my honor to do any and everything for you." She narrated, bowing once more, with a tremble for feeling she pressed him.

He would still stand there, petting his pet bird, for his beautiful white wings and body, told there own story. It was a small bird, who Atemu loved greatly and once saved when he was but a child. He allowed it to sit upon his fingers, that had a soft touch about them, using his left knuckle to gently stroke the birds belly. His cage was right next to the window in a sense, in case the bird ever wish to leave him. Yet, it never did such a thing, as Atemu felt pride in it being so loyal towards him.

He then slowly put it back into hits cage, as it got off his finger, and he didn't bother closing it up. He then rotated his body towards the priest giving her a look of worry for her. She seemed more concern about him, than her husbands recent passing, as it affected the kingdom as a whole. He raised an eyebrow at her statements and Propaganda and nearly spoke anything again.

"No, Isis, I am well. I do not need anything." He proclaimed. Longer wangles this time, yet still nothing but a calm aura from Atemu when he spoke.

Isis then got up looking up before doing so, and feeling her eyes drop down in a failed attempt. " I see." She said softly, and turning in the direction of the door again. She walked to the door, the guards opening it for her as she walked out without saying goodbye as she normally did so. Atemu watched her, and then he walked in the direction of his balcony, as she glanced back at him once more before the golden doors closed shut for the entire day.


	2. Chapter-2

**A Pharaoh's Duties**

The next day, Atemu was fast asleep inside his keep, allowing his sleeping time to be his entire day. For it was nothing but a morn for him every hour to feel dead on the inside. He seeks adventure, and his royal acupuncturist whom he entrusted with himself didn't see anything wrong. He felt drizzled when hearing that, and didn't bother to get up that morning because of it. The knocking sounds again went on his door a third time, but Atemu didn't get up once or bother to see whom was pressing on the door this hour.

The dawn had awoken on that day light, and the skies were awake before Atemu. Normally he'd be awake already, but his bed seemed to call to him everyday now, and he didn't know what was wrong with being bed rested all day. His followers however, worried for him every day because of this unusual behavior he was doing. Instead, of waiting for him to opening his doors, his priests came inside anyways to see how he was doing and why he hadn't gotten up by now. Isis this time came in with Leopard and the two walked over to the bed in which Atemu laid inside.

They watched for a second, and looked down upon their king who had his pillow over his face along with the thin sheets that dwell there. Leopard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his noses, at his cousins display of leadership, as Isis had a terrible fear look when she didn't know what to feel seeing her pharaoh this way. "Maybe he's depressed?" Leopard said with his accent that seemed to be weirdly off. He was coming over from his sickness he had been given when he was out doing his daily routines, and laid in a poison bush that kept his bed rested for weeks.

"I don't know if he is, but he's been like this since yesterday." Isis told Leopard.

"Perhaps, he needs fresh air then."

Leopard removed the sheets from Atemu's bed, and the pillow he was holding into, as Atemu's hair was messed up as he opened one eye, in a pinch. He saw Leopard and Isis hovering over him like two planets, trying to Aline with one another. He then grunted, and whined from this when Leo did so, and tried to take the pillow back. "Leave me." Atemu stated, once when he tried to take it. "As if, my lord. You need to get up right now." He protested, and kept the pillow away, backing up some, so he couldn't grab it.

Atemu huffed, and scuffled his nose in irritation, as they felt the vibration around the room come. They looked around, and didn't know what was going on, but soon realize it was Atemu and Leopard rushed over quickly and fell down on him. Atemu eyes widened, and he narrowed them quickly as he tried to push him off of him. Leopard stayed on, as he got up and they rolled around, trying to get onto another. "I'll get off when you get up!" He yelled, and Atemu screamed, with aggressiveness from his cousin's little childish games. "Okay! But get off of me!" He shouted once more, as Leopard then smiled happily, and got off as he got up from the ground.

Isis then went over to help Atemu up, and she gently picked him up and dusted him off with her hands. Atemu moved over as he didn't wish to be help like a child and ran his fingers through his hair with a yawn added into it from his sleep. He looked over at his window, and soon discovered that it was merely the dawn of the day, his face felt a reddish streak and then he looked at them as he wanted to get upset. "You woke me up and it's not even the dawn of the day!" He told them both. Isis said nothing as she felt embarrassed and ashamed by it, but Leopard on the other hand felt no regrets.

"Of course we did! This is the hour the king is suppose to wake. You have tons of stuff to do today." He exclaimed.

"There's dubbing the Royal courts, then hearing the praises of the people, then walking to the peak and giving your people the wave of love, then at noon you have bath, royal meetings with the 8 kingdoms, then at hour til, you have another bath, praises again, hearing the people's cries, negotiations, royal plannings, and hand shakes with the prime ministers!" Leopard exclaimed happily.

Atemu felt miserable hearing the list of duties and things he had to do, when Leopard said that. He walked over to his bathroom area, as his maids rushed inside and removed his clothes for him. I'm doing so, Isis walked out the room, and Leopard continued to follow Atemu to the bathroom. He then felt the warmth of his bath as it was already run for him, and his maids started to do his hair, eyes, and pick out his outfit for the day. Atemu you felt trapped, that was the word, he wished to use for himself, inside a dome that was only the same altercations from day to day.

He missed something, being held, and being affected by someone, his father was once that man. Yet now, he wanted something from someone else. It made him think on it, while he laid there in the tub that was hot with stream coming from it, somewhat listening to Leopard go on and on, about his plans for him today. Leo was in charge of the duties, and making sure Atemu got there in time, he did sometimes have trouble getting Atemu to do these things, when all Atemu wanted to do that day, was be alone to himself. It felt sad watching it, but understood the alone time he seek.

"Oh! You also, have the village walk today as well. You must go to the village and listen to your people and show your presence to those people who love you. Did you get all of that?" Leopard asked him. Although he felt Atemu wasn't listening to a single word he just said, his irritation peaked at a all time high.

" I hope you was! Because I am Not repeating myself! Hmph." He walked off snapping his fingers to his own guards who followed Leopard out of his room and down the hallways towards the courtyard.

Atemu open his eyes, and wish to cry from all those rules and regulations he couldn't escape from. Being a pharaoh for his people was like being a slave to the ruler who controlled you. You get no freedom, no time alone, being controlled by your actions and who you get to eat and bath. This life in which he lived was more than he could bare. In some ways, he felt overwhelmed with these wishing to be replaced by someone who wanted to do all these undying things. Not Atemu you though, this wasn't something he had in mind, when he got up from the tub.

His maids then put silky oil on his body, as he felt the chill run down his spine. The coldness of the oil, and how it made his skin shimmer and glow, like he was an angel. Staring out his window, feeling them rub around his ankles, his legs, and shoulders, chest and arousal he showed no expression what so ever. Watching the sun arise on this day, he closed his eyes and wish to fall backwards into the ocean, drowning in his own sorrow, at least that's what he wish yet he knew would never come true. Time and time again, when he step out of the bath and his maids watched him.

He was already clean and shining like a beacon now thanks to what they've done. He wasn't a God, and being controlled by royalist and his blood line that in which he should be protected at all cost, meant he was selling himself to his kingdom. Giving his loyalty to people that would true him only like a ruler and fear him out of power and distaste for the Kingdom itself. Atemu then felt his heart start to slow down more often, and the gulp inside his throat that didn't seem to go down, he wish to throw back up. Feeling a small deep tear start to tremble from the corner of his eyes, down his cheeks, he blinked to stop it and stared at the horizon.


	3. Chapter-3

**The Village's own King**

Down within the village near the palace walls, the people who provide crops, and water for the others. Working to provide shelter and compassion for those they love and care for. A family that once, was inseparable now teared apart by the slaughters of the people before them. Cruelly Pharaoh's once ruled over these lands, and the people's trust in the kings grow weaker. Rumors speculated and grew from there, while others pretend to say they could see it with their own eyes.

Some didn't wish for Atemu to be king, as they believe he's done nothing for the people below. He stays inside his warm and cool kingdom, where he eats tons of meals a day, and doesn't give a damn about the rest of the people. Starving belly aches and diseases that could be curable of people would go seek them. Children dying of these plagues, and others who live with it as a condition now. Singing they're Hebrew song, for they're days to become easier for them to live with. Most struggle to survive while others are use to such poverty and dread.

One family in particular would see otherwise because they were torn between beliefs and feelings. A father looking out his small wooden window, as he came back to the kitchen to eat his small porridge. He looked at his wife as she slaved away in a kitchen, that she didn't feel safe inside. When the walls would cave in at any moment, and that the dishes even after the water she tried to gather would soon stain the plates and things they eat off of. She sighed, and sometimes cried softly when doing the dishes, her husband would hear it and get up from the table.

He then would wrap his arms gently around her waistline, she felt this embrace and turned her head slowly. Smiling even though she wasn't feeling good but getting sicker from the plagues around them. They worried not only for themselves but for their son Heba, who was only but a small young man, who they feared would die in this horrible place. They knew they son was adventurous and what's more he was a passionate person who cared for others before himself. They're son would sometimes not be home for hours on end, helping out neighbors and getting crops for those that need them.

They loved Heba, and loved how he was the kindest and most generous person they've seen from others. In a unique way, he had a gift that no one had even then some hated that Heba was this kind, and jealous by his beauty as well. He looked like a woman, with a curve slim body, and his legs hairless, and body included. His eyes bold and young, with thin eyelashes that fluttered when blinking. His lips kissable, and full that had a softness when you touched them. His cheeks and skin was white and pale but didn't flake or have dead skin upon it.

His hair looked like Atemu's itself, and he resemble him in a way that was unquestionably because no one could understand why. In a way, some hated him for that because he resemble a king that didn't care while others, that it was fate that he did so. Heba was down at Siloam's shop getting some supplies for his family and helping clean up. Siloam's was dusting his things from his shop soon to be opening up the store for customers when he glanced over at Heba who was simply humming a lovely tune. The roundish Siloam simply chuckled his deep chuckles, and watched as Heba dusted and sweep with such ease and love doing so.

Heba moved with such grace and dignity that he moved like a dove in the sky. His hair flew around him, and he dip down below, as birds came to the window just to hear Heba's lovely soft soothing voice. Heba then finished his humming and singing, as he then turned and saw the window with humming birds that mock him and his beautiful tunes. He softly giggled and smiled in his eyes, as they looked upon him. He then heard clapping in the distance, as he turned quickly and saw it was Siloam as he chucked and spoke.

" encore encore! Let's hear it again! Ha-ha."

"O—oh my, sorry Mr. Siloam I didn't mean ta—"

"What! What are ya apologize for? Your voice is the peak of my store. Why it helps me get my chores done faster and what's more, you have talent my boy." Siloam said walking to Heba.

Heba eyes gave a small grace of compassion and blush as he told him that. He was astonished that he believe that and said such lovely things about his tone and which he spoke it.

"R—really ? Oh well, I'm so flattered I do not know what to say." Heba told him.

"How about this, why don't you come down to my shop a little later and sing for my customers!"

"W—What? Me! I— are you sure Mr. Siloam?"

"Yeah! Why not your voice like I said it's beautiful! Man if I didn't know any better I'd say your a damn angel sent by the ancient God's themselves. Someone be lucky to betrove such a lovely person." Siloam added on saying. He then finished sweeping along with Heba, as Heba turned to the window looking at the birds as they flew away happily. He then rushed to the window to watch them fly off, and sighed with happiness about it. He wish he could fly away as well, like the birds could, and see the world for what it truly is outside this village, and beyond things he's never experienced.

"Ha-Ha! So what do ya say?" Siloam asked Heba.

Heba then turned his big blue eyes back to his friend and then walked over slowly as he then bowed slightly. "I say, thank you very much for the opportunity! But I don't think I can. I should really get home to my family and see if they need me for anything. I don't think— I'm that good. But I greatly appreciate it Mr. Siloam." Heba said kindly as he put his broom back into the closet along with the rags he used in the bin for the cloths. Siloam simply shook his head as he wipe down the counter and then chuckled once more as he rub his head.

"Alright kid! But if you change your mind, please don't be shy to come in. Also take that fruit to your parents and tell them I said hi!"

"I will! Thank you!" Heba exclaimed as he grab the fruit basket and his little bag and put it around his shoulders. He then waved with one hand goodbye to Mr. Siloam and opened his little blanket to walk out the shop. He then started to walk down the village with the fruit basket on top of his head holding it with both his hands. Heba had on a shaw to cover his hair, along with his bare feet in the sands, and some bottles on the ground. He step over them, as his attire was drape to the ground, and hand crafted by his grandmother who lived next door to them. Kids played around as Heba dodged them as they almost ran into him, as he giggled watching them play.

He then continued to walk to his house, as he then stop for a second. He thought about what Mr. Siloam said, and then looked back towards the palace. He always wanted to see what the pharaoh looked like, and if the rumors about them looking the same was true. He didn't know for sure, considering when the pharaoh was born he was born as well. Heba never got a chance to see the pharaoh become the king, due to him staying indoors for most of his life. Now that he was growing up, he didn't know whether or not his family would allow him to see the pharaoh any time soon.

In a way, Heba felt down about it, because he didn't see the person everyone feared. If the pharaoh was so bad, why didn't he tell his guards to kill everyone in the village? Was the pharaoh really that afraid of coming outside his palace? Was he ever going to come outside? Heba felt sorry for him in a way, and hope that one day he could at least get a glimpse of the king himself without someone trying to describe the king from their own prospectives. He then simply turned back around and kept walking to his own house. In hopes that his parents was okay, and that he would be home in time for supper.


	4. Chapter-4

**A Symbol of Hope**

Heba reached his house, but before he could walk inside he placed the fruit basket down as his arms got tired. He then panted a little from the journey as his family was a ways away from the others, and they're house was near the woods mostly. Heba then was about to pick it up again when he heard his name being called and giggles approaching him.

"Heba! Heba!"

"Hey Heba! Over here. Ha-ha."

"Hey! It's Heba yay!"

A group of little kids came rushing towards him, two girls and a little boy as they smiled seeing him. Heba then smiled back seeing his friends or his fans they liked to call themselves. They usually knew Heba came home around this time, so they played around this area awaiting for his arrival. Heba then bent down and rub the little boys hair, cutely and hug the two girls as they hug him back.

"Hello little ones. I see you guys were waiting for me again. Haha." Heba said chuckling somewhat.

" of course!" One of the little girls said.

"Your our friend and we love hearing you sing! Can you come by the river and sing for us again. We need to get some water anyways!" The little boy told Heba.

Heba then glanced at his house and the shrug in his mind about something. 'I don't think my mother and father will mind if I help these kids out. I think they'll be fine about me being a little bit late.' He ponder to himself. He then smiled at them as he then took a nod towards them as the kids gasp and got excited. The two little girls then grab Heba's hands an entwines their fingers with his, as he did the same and got pulled by them both.

"Hey! Okay okay, haha I'm coming." Heba said joyfully. They all walked to the river as the little boy grab the two buckets he was suppose to fill with water for his family. His sisters they prance around Heba as they told him to sing repeatedly as Heba felt flattered, cheeks turning into a flush state and he glanced at the sky and the horizon in front of him. He then slowly parted his lips, and sing a song that they loved to hear him sing.

"I've been staring at the edge of the palace long as I can remember, never really knowing why...

I wish, I could be the prefect son, but I come back to the palace, no matter how hard I try...

Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know where I can I go where I long.. to .. be.

See the light where the sky meets the peak!? It calls me!

But no one knows ... how far it goes!

If the wind in my hair flows free and stays behind me...

Then one day I'll know...

If I go to the palace there's just no telling how far I'll go!

They continued to walk down to the river bank, as they were jumping on logs and dancing a little as Heba continued to sing. They then hummed a little, as they heard they're song being sung by him, and ran alittle to the river as Heba followed them closely.

I know everybody in this village seems to miserable in this village... everything is handcrafted...

I know, everybody — in this village has a role in this village so maybe I can roll with mine.

I can help my friends, I can be really strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song what is wrong with me!?"

See the light where the sky meets the peak!? It blinding!

But no one knows ... how far it goes!

And it seems like it's calling out to me so come find me!

And one day I'll know... what's beyond the desert will I cross that desert!

See the light where the sky meets the peak!?

It calls me!

But no one knows... how far it goes!

If the wind in my hair flows free and stays behind me...

Then one day I'll know... how far I'll go!"

Heba had stood tall on an edge of the tree holding the branch as the wind howled around him, seeing the palace from a far, as he sung the last verse and finished singing. The kids watched him in amazement as they never see someone so passionate and have such a beautiful tone voice singing with compassion and feelings. They then clapped at the end of it, as Heba was too far deep in his feelings now to really see they were. They continued clapping and exclaimed his name loudly with a happy feeling.

"Yay! Heba!"

"Yeah that was amazing!"

"Haha, Yay! Yay! Yay!"

They all shouted hearing him finish as Heba blinked and then turned his head looking at the kids below as he giggled nervously.

"O—oh. S—sorry I guess I got carried away. Thank you thank you. Hehe." Heba said climbing down from the tree and grabbing a bucket for them. They then shook they're heads and told Heba they he didn't need to apologize he was great and should sing at Mr. Siloam's shop.

"Oh no no no I can't. I'm to afraid too, besides, I have to help my family out."

"Awww" the three of them said together.

"Aww well okay Heba! Thanks for helping!"

"Yeah you rock!" The little boy said happily taking the buckets and running off.

"Bye bye Heba!"

The three of them ran off back to the village as they were heading home, as Heba waved them off. He then softly stood there feeling his feet in the grass and then the sands around it. He couldn't help but close his eyes allowing his lungs to be filled with air, as he then coughed afterwards. It felt hot more than usual, and turning his attention back to the palace his eyes grew with sadness. Feeling like this entire lifetime he shall never have the dream he wished to have. His hopes would soon be shattered by working, and working endlessly and probably die like the others with the plague.

Heba, then started to walk back to his house, this time forreal, and then manage to get there without interruptions. He grab the fruit basket he was suppose to bring with him and smiled anyways thinking about the compliments he's received today. 'People keep telling me to sing... I guess I must be really good.' Heba thought. He then looked over at a bird that landed on his shoulder, as his eyes shimmered. He froze for a moment never seeing a bird like this, being all white and having beautiful wings. It then slowly got from his shoulders, as Heba put the basket down once more and followed it.

The bird flew around happily and in circles around Heba as Heba giggled cutely at it. "Hehe, where did you come from?" He asked it. The bird chirp softly and then started to fly higher in the sky, as Heba watched it as the wind hit his skin and hair. His eyes went surprised when he saw the feet of the bird had some ancient jewelry on its ankle. Along with a symbol that meant the palace, he almost fell down as his heart beat faster, as the bird came down again and landed on a brand. Heba then watched it as he got closer to it, and extend his arm out in fear somewhat.

"A—are— you, a—a royals bird?" Heba said softly to himself unable to blink at this moment. He couldn't very well believe a royal bird came all this way out here. He wanted to touch the bird so badly, but then collapsed on the ground hard as the branch broke.

"Ah!" He screamed, as he fell on his behind, and rub his head. The bird then got up and started to fly away in the direction of the palace again. Heba's parents came rushing outside hearing their sons cry.

"Heba!" His mother proclaimed.

"Heba are you okay?" His father came outside as well on the porch.

"A—-a royal's bird..." Heba said softly to himself once more, as his mother rushed to him and hug him gently. Heba hug her back but still looking in the distance seeing the bird get further and further away from him. He was dazzled and stun by what he discovered and for once in his life, he felt warm and hopefully once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaving Home**

Atemu you had reached out of his bedroom and his sadness as he walked his halls. He looked around and saw the different ancient texts and hieroglyphics that was within the palace. He admired them, and went to one of the walls and rub his hand over an image. His guards behind him watching him carefully, as he closed his eyes wanting to just go back into his room. Although, Leopard wouldn't allow him to do so. Sometimes he felt Leopard was more of a pharaoh than he'd ever become.

Leopard then walked down the hallway speaking aloud to some maids and other prime minsters, when he had reached Atemu. He then made them go away, as he smiled seeing Atemu in another royal attire. He had the pharaoh's helmet on this time, and his royal outfit that he felt was making him burn the hell up. He then looked at Leopard rolling his eyes and was disgusted that he couldn't just wear something simple. "Do I really need to wear all of this?" Atemu asked suddenly.

"What do you mean do I need to wear this pharaoh? Of course! You do. Besides you look great. The meeting as came to order, so go and make an impression." Leopard said cheerfully and motioned Atemu to go down the hallway some more and take a right. Atemu then walked off as his guards followed him and Atemu walked with a little prep in his step just so he could get this over and done with. "The meeting is called to order!" One of the firm minsters announced, as he sat down in the balcony of one of the high chairs. All of the chairs were high up in a circle, and the throne was for Atemu to sit.

Atemu has walked into the room and everyone rises as they watch him enter. He then walks carefully over to his seat taking a sit down, in his mind sweating and feeling as if he might faint any time soon. His throat was somewhat parched and he felt exhausted just by walking to and from rooms. He's been moving all day, and not once did he stop to take a break from all the politics and war discussions. They then look back at the man who called to order the meeting as he become speaking with a harsh tone.

"My fellow men! We are at exponential growth with our population and are in need of more crops! To the people of our villages and this palace itself, our kingdoms need more plants and more water supplies." He demanded.

Others agreed with his statement while, others looked with utter disappointment. Atemu sat there quietly watching it all unfold. He didn't have anything to say because he didn't wish to say anything to begin with. He just wanted to go somewhere and take off this ridiculous outfit. The meeting continued on, as Leopard and walk into the meeting area as well, along with Isis, Mahad, and Solomon. They leaned on the wall on the side lines, listening to the debating of them all arguing. Atemu was getting very annoyed by the loud noises that weren't soothing at all, bunch of old men arguing over what they needed to do.

He sighed, and then licked his lips from a hunger of thirst. He didn't wish for this to go any further than it already has. He parted his lips, and felt his lips dry in a way, he needed his moisturizer when he left. His narrow eyes, with such dislike and discomfort inside them. He taking a glance at each of them, and then looking straight ahead as he had a fierce tone. "That is enough!" Atemu stared firmly.

"I am done listening to you all argue like children. I promise that crops shall be produced more, in the helping hands of my guards."

Others gasped at Atemu's announcement and prime minsters questioned it as well.

"What are you saying?" One asked.

"Are you implying that your guards shall help with picking crops? Whether than protect you and the palace from war intruders!?" Another one proclaimed.

"That is indeed what I am saying." Atemu declares.

"My villagers already work hard as it is, for their families and for our kingdom. I shall not overbear them with more efforts for food and supplies. It is scares and I have plenty of guards who don't do nothing but sit at the doorstep of the kingdom anyhow. I shall take these guards to the Neil myself, and they shall supply water for our kingdom and the villagers. Not to mention, the negotiation for more protection is not important. I do not need protection any more than from my own priests's. This meeting is over." Atemu said firmly.

He then got from his chair and walked away from it, as some of the minster's got upset by Atemu's actions. Due to the fact that some of them worked for him, and now felt endanger without guards being there. Some felt that Atemu was being to nice, and should instead treat his villagers like the slaves that they should've been. A lot of speculations went around, and some approved of Atemu's actions, as one stood up demanding that this was outrageous. They continued to argue even after Atemu left, as he walked highly upset and filled with doubt.

Leopard had manage to catch up with Atemu, widened his eyes and then looked at his hands and balling them up. He then sighed, as he didn't know why Atemu would make such a huge sacrifice. However, he felt he answered his own question, Atemu was never a cruel king in the first place, he could make his people starve for days and months, and even make them do things they didn't wish. Although, he never did this because he didn't wish to. He wanted his people to be treated just as good as the people inside the kingdom. In a way, it made Leopard chuckles with a shake to his head walking beside Atemu as Leopard then pulled Atemu's arm gently.

Atemu felt the tug and he turned around looking at Leopard surprised. Leo gave a small smile as he was proud of his decision, as Atemu then soften his eyes, and exhaled with a relief and smiled as well.

Back inside the village area, Heba had got the fruit inside and his mother smothering him all day. "I am fine mother, please you are smothering me again." He told her embarrassed by her actions and what she was doing. "I just want to make sure your okay baby." She told coughing a little because of her sickness. "I am well." He said taking her hand from his head gently and smiling with a kiss to her cheek. She smiled as well and nods with an understanding as his father comes in coughing as well. Heba was concerned more now, as his father and mother were both coughing and it made him uneasy.

"I brought fruit for us to chew on. I know it's not much but—"

"You have already done enough for us both, my son." His father said choking on his coughing, and then exhaling again.

"..." Heba couldn't say anything, he felt the tears start to come to his cheeks, as he watch his mother and father coughing, as they sat down on the floor near the fire. It was a dark day for him indeed, just when he felt it was a normal day in the village it soon turned into a nightmare watching and couldn't do anything to stop it.

Heba was about to say something, but then heard his mother choking and coughing more as his eyes widened, as his father quickly got up and went to her aid. He then grab her arm gently as she tremble with weakness, and a sickness that was spreading all around her body. He went to they're bedroom and let her laid down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest. Heba walked inside watching the entire thing, as his father glanced at him with sadness and hurt. He didn't wish for his wife to leave him, and he didn't wish for Heba to see it either.

Heba felt compelled at this moment and frozen in time, as if he couldn't move his legs. He didn't know what to do, and where to go he didn't have people to turn too. His father then closed his eyes holding back his own tears at his wife's demise praying to himself that she would be fine for a few months longer. He felt it was going to be hopeless however, but he still didn't wish for Heba to be around while their mother grew sicker and would most likely pass away. He then got from the bed as their mother eventually fell asleep, and he grab Heba's wrist gently and pulled him out the room.

"It is okay, Heba. You should go to Siloam's place for the night." His father told him.

Heba didn't know why his father would wish for him to leave at a time like this. It didn't make sense, for him to do something like tell him to go away. He was confused and hurt in a way by his father's choice of words.

"Father no. I do not wish to leave mother, she may need me and—"

His father gave this look, a painful, terrible look that gave off a sign of please do this for me. Heba felt his face shiver with trying to breath normally the shaking feeling in each breath and the consistent cheeks that felt with hot tears running down them. His father for the first time he cried in front of him, as he parted his lips trying to speak to his son, being reasonable as possible.

"Please... Heba." He asked gently.

Heba didn't know what to do now, but listen to his father's hurtful tears. His father was a blacksmith and use to craft the pharaoh's armor and gear, although since his knee surgery he didn't work as much as he use to. Not since his wife gotten sick and he decided to stay home and protect her and be there for her. He was our most of the time, when Heba was little to look for medication for her, but to avail found nothing but old can foods that weren't even good anymore. It was now the end of the road for him and his wife, but he wish for Heba to live on and continue to become a beautiful young man.

Heba nodes softly, at his father's command and then grabs his shaw and wraps it around his hand gently. He then takes, his necklace his mother gave him and looks back at his father. His father bent on the ground shaking from head to toe, at what was about to happen next. Heba didn't wish to know, and he would soon be leaving, as he headed for the tent curtain. He glanced back at his father as his father got up and went back into the bedroom. Heba quickly left before he could cry some more, and then swallowed hard, as he tried to hold it together.

He then walked down the village and to the area where people using walk through, looking at his home for the last time. It was a depression that hit him like a rock, and from that sad day, he walked without a word, holding his shaw close to his face so others couldn't see his terrible expression, and the soften tears that dwell down upon them.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pharaoh's Visit**

Atemu sat inside his throne room, feeling an uneasy feeling with this expression of remorse and guilt at once. Solomon his very old high priest and most trusted ally felt worried for their king. His eyes darting towards him he then cleared his throat and tried to get his attention. Atemu then sniffed somewhat, and heard Solomon as he felt he might be sick or something. "Are you well, my friend?" He asked Solomon concernedly.

"Actually my lord, I was going to ask you that." He told him looking at him in a calm manner.

Atemu then blinked for a moment, and then got up from his throne chair, watching from the area he could see the villagers below. He then turned and walk in the direction of his balcony an quickly went up there as Solomon smirk following behind him. Atemu move the drapes that blocked his way, as his guards saluted him once he got there. He moved past them and went to the balcony's edge and look down at the village that was his. His eyes narrowing more so he could really see, but to no avail he couldn't see what was really going on.

"I hope those people are okay." Atemu said softly.

"We shall see soon enough won't we." A familiar voice arose from the shadows as Leopard came back. He then looked over at Solomon as he walk off and then looked back at Atemu as Atemu watched him leave so suddenly. He then rotated his eyes to Leopard as Atemu then spoke firmly and with such determination and focus. "Yes please take me down there. I wish to see my people." He told Leopard. He then nodded at Atemu's command and bow, slightly as he turned and walk off along with Atemu as well, heading to the village.

Heba had reached Siloam's tent once more and heard overbearing people laughing and having a good time. At that moment, Heba had his shaw in his hand, still covering his face but his hand grew weaker. He then let it flop to his side as he fell to the ground and started to cry softly. His parents he left them behind and couldn't do anything about it. It was something he felt guilty about, and hated himself for it. The tears splashed softly on the ground, as his hair fell down on his face, and his hands trembled with sadness.

Siloam then went out in the back to grab more barrels for his drinks, when he hears crying in the distance. He questions it, and then it sounded like a familiar voice. He went around and saw that it was a young boy with a shaw on and he knew it was Heba. He quickly went to him and hug him without even asking what was wrong, but had to assume it was his mother's sickness. Heba had told Siloam about it numerous of times, and it must've been that day, where Heba had to leave home.

It was devastating indeed and Siloam didn't know what to do other than let Heba cry it out for a few moments. He hugged him tighter as Heba hug him back his cheeks feeling warm and his eyes hurting from the reddish they got. "It's okay, it's okay, Shhhh." Siloam told Heba. He then got up from the ground, picking Heba up with him. As Heba automatically wrap his arm around Siloam's roundish waistline. He did the same to Heba as he walked him inside his tent past all the people who were having a good time.

Siloam walking in the back room area where it was somewhat more quiet that in the front of his tent. He allowed Heba to lay down on his bed spread that was warm with fur from animals. Heba sniffed softly as he felt weak and helpless, Siloam then went to his tea maker and pour some old tea that was somewhat fresh still. He then sat down on the ground next to Heba as Heba was wrap up in the fur and sniffed watching Siloam closely. "Here, drink this. If this is what it's come to, I am your new parental guardian." He told Heba.

Heba didn't say anything, he didn't know what Siloam meant by that anyhow. He then slowly sat up as he was in pain from his chest, but grab the cup that Siloam ended up handing to him. He then wish to ask though what he meant because he was tired of not knowing and being confused about it all. "What are you saying, Siloam." Heba sniffed cutely. Siloam widened from an expression that seemed astonished. He didn't know that Heba wasn't aware of this, because his father had came to him one day discussing it.

At first, Siloam didn't approve by this, but he soon realized that everyone goes out that way eventually if not by the sickness. Siloam however, looked at Heba as Heba was already in too much pain, he was already overwhelmed and he didn't want him to do what his father had already most likely done. He sighed and look down at the lamp fire that was burning in the room and then looked back at Heba. He leaned over and grab Heba by the neck from the back softly and lean him in to kiss his forehead.

"It is nothing my child. I shall tell you another time. Please get some rest." Siloam said towards Heba and his weight was somewhat making it hard for him to stand. He eventually got up and dusted himself off as he went to the drapes and was about to walk out. "I have to work still, but if you need anything please come get me." Siloam told Heba gently. He nodded his head in a wording way, for he didn't wish to say anything anymore. He walked out as Heba watched him and then looked around his room seeing all dead animals and skins.

Siloam must've been a hunter or was a hunter when he was younger. As he had lots of dead animal skins, and things that were from animals from the wild. It intrigued Heba in a way, and fascinated him to say the least. He slowly got up and walk to a table with little trinkets and things that were from shops and animals bodies. He picked up a saber tooth, and examined that as he awe with softness. For some reason, he found it adorable to look at, but also deadly because of these animals. He then sighed and turned back to the comfort of the blankets and sat there quietly.

He was feeling heavy with a lot of pain, and wish to know what Siloam meant still. He didn't know whether or not to continue to pester him about it, or simply leave it be. He heard laughter and singing, outside his room, and glanced up at the entrance with hesitation. For a few seconds, he thought about walking out there and just enjoying himself. Nevertheless, those feelings became doubts again in a matter of a second. He didn't wish to do or go anywhere, but he did want to go back home and see his mother and father.

It was now sundown, and the sun was setting as the day was coming to an end. Around this time, it usually started to get cooler so people came outside more. When they did, Heba heard cheering and others exclaiming "He's here! He's here!" As Heba got up from the bed sheet. He wish to know what all the commotion was, and who's this "he?" That people continued to conduct. He eventually got up and walk out from the back room, seeing that the tent was empty, his expression was surprised when he turned to the entrance of the tent.

He wondered where Siloam was as well, he wasn't even inside the place either. Heba walk to the drapes and walk outside as it was huge crowds of villagers all around. Heba was pretty short so being able to see was something he couldn't do. He tried to move his head over and over again, but to no avail he couldn't see why everyone was speaking and screaming. He then moved past some people saying excuse me to the men and women, when he saw a small peep hole through someone's side. His eyes widened at the sight he saw when he saw royal guards coming through the village. 'Oh! Are these people from the palace?' He wondered.

He then got pushed back, as he fell down on his butt and grunted. 'Ow! That hurt.' He told himself and rub his behind. Heba however got back up again and tried to hop and move around to see some more but couldn't and then sighed with annoyance. He wanted to see, he needed to see, so he decided to run off and try to find a different location that he could be able to see who was coming into the village at this hour.

"Remember to smile, and wave to the people like you really wanna be here." Leopard said with an eye roll, and a fake smile pressed upon his face. Atemu didn't bother listening as his smile was actually real and he was enjoying his time. He loved seeing his people, and that his expression was warm and kind. Looking around however, he saw some faces that gave seriousness, and others worry for their children. Atemu hated this feeling, because he wanted his people to love and trust him. He then soon told the person who rode them into the village to stop the carriage. As he did as he was told, Atemu got down from the wagon and looked around at the village's sensory.

"What? What happened to this place, why does it look so, so empty and propounded?" Atemu spoke aloud to himself. Leopard then climb off the wagon as well and stood by Atemu and chuckled by his remark of shock. "Don't be surprise my lord, these are peasants, nearly these people aren't even a quarter of your Real village people." Leopard told him. Atemu was somewhat confused by his accusation and tried to understand what he meant by that or was implying. "What do you mean? Real village?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Leopard then continued to explain as he walked through the village as the villagers watched them closely as Atemu followed as well.

"I mean, that these people are the workers for your palace they aren't the people who really supply the crops and growth for ourselves. We need to go through this nasty, diseased village to get to the real one that's just past the salt sea lakes and canon." Leopard proclaimed.

Atemu was hurt by Leopard's words in a way, these people deserved to be treated better than what he was telling him. Atemu balled his fist up and stop walking as he gave a serious angry expression to Leopard. "I shall Not go anywhere, until I help these people. No village should be suffering anyhow." He told him. Leopard turned around and blinked with a absurd expression and then sighed as he had no choice but to agree. "I feel that is a waste my lord, but as you wish. We can take a tour I suppose, although there isn't much to see." He stated.

He walked off as Atemu looked around and saw the people wearing clothes that barely fit them. Rags, for cloths and washes that were stained, and burn up. Atemu felt horrible by this scene, and eventually walked through the people, as he saw old men, coughing and children coughing as well, looking like they haven't slept within days. 'This is terrible. I need to help these people.' Atemu told himself. Heba could see now as he was on the cliff edge of a rock. He could see the entire village from where he was along with the crowd that surrounded the royalty. His eyes shimmered with disbelief when he saw the pharaoh himself.

He looked almost like Heba himself, as he gasp and spoke "omg" aloud to himself. 'He really Does look like me!' Heba thought as he blushed somewhat by the appearance of this man. He had more determination, and a more serious stern look though. His eyes was longer and more narrow like, and his hair had a spike that went up instead of down like Heba's. Although he was also muscular and had full lips from what Heba could see. He was almost like a prince charming, and Heba couldn't help but stare at him as he walked through the village continuously.

Atemu walked to some villagers as they step back somewhat when he got closer and bowed fast as they were frighten. "Please, do not bow, there is no need." Atemu told them. They looked at one another as they were astonished by his comment, and surprised that a ruler such as himself didn't say harsh words and instead said please. Atemu then visited the shops that smelled like fruits and vegetables as he smiled by the aroma they produced. He even ran into Siloam he was hesitant to speak, as he chuckled by the pharaoh's small size and stature. Atemu chuckled as well, and liked Siloam's humor and his personality better than others at his kingdom.

Leopard watch closely making sure no one harm Atemu as he walked through this place, he found to be revolting and disgusting. 'I have to meet him up close!' Heba thought to himself more and soon tried to climb down from the rock when he heard the sounds of something snapping. He didn't know what it was but he continued to move back from the edge and then fell as the rock started to collapse. He panicked in that moment, and looked at the cracks on the rock and look down from where he was. He would crash right into bricks, and broken glass that was near the village walls, and he would most likely break a bone. He was frighten and realized no one even knew he was up there to begin with.

He tried to move some more and grab the ledge that was right next to it, as he reach and stretch his hand out more. In doing so, he then made the rock break and shattered as his eyes widened and his heart raced as he screamed aloud and grab into the ledge with his right hand. "Ah! Someone! Anyone— h—help me please." Heba cried trying to get someone's attention. As people did see Heba dangling from the ledge top, as they all gasp seeing him up there and more so Siloam whom panicked and didn't realize Heba was even awake.

"Hang on Heba!" Siloam yelled as he rush pass the crowd and tried to go quickly where Heba was, but he didn't know if he'd make it in time. Heba was frighten and the more he tried to wiggle himself up to the edge, the more the ledge itself started to crack. This was the end for him, he closed his eyes as the tears went down his small cheeks, and he felt himself becoming stiff and his fingers hurting. He was holding on for dear life, but didn't know how much longer he could hang out for. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, he soon heard the sounds of cracking once more as he opened his eyes quickly and the ledge underneath his fingers cracked as Heba fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**We Finally Meet**

The noise against the ledge started to crack more, as Heba looked over in fear. It soon went against his hand underneath his fingernails, as he screamed and the ledge broke. The people gasp as they watched this, and Atemu turned quickly to see what was happening. He was over in the shop getting fruit from a man, whom trusted Atemu's leadership. He soon then discovered that someone was in danger and immediately rushed off in that direction. Before, Heba however did fall, Atemu had went quickly to his men and whistled loudly, as the sound of a horse heels clicking from a far.

He then ran off in the opposite direction, as his horse dash through the villagers as they watched out for the running horse. Atemu quickly ran, and then jump into his horse fast as he made it move faster as Heba fell. It was like a heartbeat that was slow for Heba, he closed his eyes hoping that he the pain when he fell down would be quick. He wanted to end his life for now, it was nothing but a dead plague anyhow. He felt his life flash before him in an instant, as he then heard the sound of a crash. Moments later Heba was laying on the ground surrounded by villagers as they cheered with excitement.

Happy that Heba was okay, he blinked confused by being in the center of the village and not in the dust and broken glasses. He then felt someone holding him, as he laid down their hand on his shoulder lightly, having their arm wrap around him for security. He then blinked getting his vision to focus and seeing spiked hair in his eyesight. It was dark outside now, and he really couldn't see for a moment and more so it was harder due to the fact that he couldn't really see features. He blushed lightly from that moment, as his eyes looked at Atemu who looked down at him. He was just as shocked as Atemu you was, to see Heba who looked somewhat like him. He then chuckled and gave a grin at this as his lips was roughly cut from the bump.

"Well, it looks like the people was right. You do look like me." He said in an amused way.

Heba blinked yet again, unable to really know what to say, as he saw that Atemu was somewhat bang up from the crash. He felt bad for the pharaoh risking his life to save a poor peasant, even when he wasn't suppose to or had too. Heba gulped and look down with dislike in his eyes, as Atemu eyes widened somewhat to see his face. The two continued to sit there, as Atemu then used his right hand to turn Heba towards him. Heba felt the softness of Atemu's gentle touch and blush even more from it, as his eyes met his.

"Do not be frighten or sad. I risked my life for you because I shall protect my people. It is what I shall always do. There is no need to feel guilt." He told Heba.

Heba then slowly got up but glanced at Atem and his lips dry and parted slightly with the tendentious they always had.

"Thank you, My lord." Heba said shyly, and kindly.

Atemu was skeptical about Heba, and how he presented himself. He seemed more outgoing than most villager's by the way he had climb to a ledge to see what was going on. It seemed he was more than meets the eye, and for that it made Atemu all the more curious. He smirked and slowly got up helping Heba as well to his feet. The two exhchanhe a soft calm tension between them, as Atemu and them held hands briefly. Heba sighed with a liking, as Atemu was quite handsome up closer, and it made Heba's stomach turn with butterflies, just by being in his presence. He felt that looking at him he wasn't worthy of such a treatment or desire.

"Oh! Forgive me my lord, please I do not mean to stare. I should be punish for that." He said bowing, quickly and on the ground. His hands was dirty somewhat from the fall, and his clothes as well, yet he still had those same beautiful big eyes, and that skin that look softer than pillows. Atemu quickly bent down and felt embarrassed by Heba's actions and shoot his head in his mind, but this child being so afraid of him. He didn't wish for him to do that, when it wasn't necessary, and he didn't wish to be that type of king anyhow. "There is no need for that, please rise." Atemu told him firmly.

Heba looked up a little and then got up as commanded, rubbing his right arm softly, and then hearing someone call his name in the background. "Heba! Heba!" A familiar voice approached as it was Siloam who rushed through the crowd and hug Heba quickly. Heba hug him back, as the two shared feelings together as Atemu watched with a soft smile. He was happy that someone cared about him as he got up from the ground and both Siloam and Heba looked at him. He narrow his eyes calmly as his smile never bent a different direction. He was proud that he helped and others saw this inside him.

"Thank you very much, your grace." Siloam said to Atemu.

Atemu simply nodded as he then looked at Heba once again, as they both made eye contact to one another. Heba felt his heart pound with a feeling of affection. 'He's so nice and sweet to me, he's gentle and yet he doesn't even know me. What's is this emotion I'm feeling?' Heba eyes felt water, as if he was feeling pleasure, that was warm and sitting on a calm hill top. Siloam then slowly took Heba as he then bowed to Atemu as Atemu slowly started to turn and walk away. Heba's eyes widened seeing Atemu you go so suddenly as he exclaimed aloud unaware of it.

"Does he have to leave so soon?" Heba flustered a little his cheeks being warm and his heart racing. Siloam then soften his voice as he nodded to Heba whom seemed to be okay, and acting a little strangely to Siloam. "He is the pharaoh he has no choice." He told Heba with a small sigh. He then slowly started to walk them away from the crowd as Heba glanced back seeing Atemu from the distance. His cape blowing in the wind and nothing but the back of his head, and his composer as he walked away so gracefully. His eyes started to feel the pain of being lonely once again, but he couldn't hang out with a pharaoh for he was nothing more than a peseant.

Siloam walked them back to the tent as he allowed him to walk inside first. He then went in after Heba as he looked at Heba having seeing that Heba's attitude had suddenly change once more. "Hm, you miss speaking with him already?" Siloam said in a somewhat teasing way, as Heba blush softly and looked down ashamed at what he was thinking in his mind. He somewhat fumble to try and find the proper wording but soon realized there wasn't a way to describe how he was feeling to begin with. "It's nothing, and n—no that's not it. I'm just happy that somewhat was kind to me. A ruler at that, he saved my life and I didn't give him anything in return." He told Siloam with a sad expression.

"Be grateful for that then."

"Oh..." Heba said looking up at Siloam

"Most kings wouldn't bother saving someone lower class of them, or would make you pay dearly for such an action of charity. However, this king didn't, he is a nice one and I believe he just did it because he saw you were in danger." Siloam told him.

He was washing out clothes with a bucket and some oil within it along with water. Getting out the stains and things from it, inside his eating area as he spoke to Heba. Heba looked around and twirled his fingers playing with them somewhat. He was mad in a way, he didn't wish to feel like he owed anyone anything, and then not be able to fulfill that either. "I see..." Heba said softening his eyes as Siloam stop for a moment to see the frighten Heba who sat before him. He then sighed as he touched Heba's hand softly and smiled trying to convince him.

"I promise it's really okay." He finished explaining, he wanted him to be reassured and relaxed.

"However we should get some rest for tonight, it's been a long day for the both of us." He told Heba as he got up from his knees and would wash the rest of the clothes in the morning. He was sweating somewhat, and felt exhausted from the days work. He then sighed, as he got tired from doing those things and Heba then helped Siloam up from the ground. He saw Heba come over to assist him which made him happy as he got up feeling his belly jiggle a little. "Haha, well that's enough for me for a night. Let's go." He told Heba and then soon started walking to the back.

Heba then watched as his smile went upon his face and then soon left, he was tired in a way as well, but couldn't get the pharaoh off his mind, he knew that he would wake up tomorrow and he would want to see him once more, even if it was just for a moment. He then walked to the back of the tent, and saw Siloam already started to sleep. He then walked into the other side of the room, and grab the blankets removing his shaw completely and soon, laying down starting to drift off into a good nights rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**We Meet Again**

Dawn broke over the horizon and then soon came the sun coming up to grace the villagers with light. The morning for the sun came to hit the sands, and the palace as Atemu was once again asleep but this time woke up on his own, in a better mood than he once was before. Villagers had awaken, and then got up to open their shops and prepare for customers and the day to begin. Siloam was already up as well, he continued to wash the clothes as Heba was fast asleep in the back area and he didn't wish to make to much noise so he didn't disturb him.

The day started to rise over the sands and yet the sun was about to shine and give another hot day. Heba then slowly opened his gorgeous soft eyes, as he then sat up rubbing them gently. He then covered his mouth as he yawned softly and looked around to see what was happening. He saw that Siloam was already awake, so he didn't bother to mind that yet, he couldn't however get Atemu out his mind. He still felt bad for not being able to properly thank him in the way that he should've and yet, he didn't seem to want anything.

Heba then got up from the bed and then grab a towel and some clothing he thought was his own. It must've been his because his bag from home was still there. He manage to grab some clothing from it a new long shirt, that would cover most of his body and leave his hairless legs exposed. Heba then walked out of the back room as Siloam was cleaning the counter he had and soon saw that Heba was awake and smiled seeing him up. "Good Morning, Pooh." He said happily. Heba then raised a small eyebrow at Siloam's little nickname for him.

"P—Pooh?" He asked him.

"Oh that's right you wouldn't remember. When you was younger, I use to call you that when your mother came around to my tent and we talked. She was always here for some supplies and she'd bring a little baby boy who walked all around my tent." He said chuckling.

Heba listened as he then looked down hearing this thoughtful memory. He then looked back at Siloam realizing that these memories meant a lot to Siloam as if he was trying not to cry about these past events.

"Those were good times, you looked like a small little teddy bear you was somewhat chubby, and when I held you, you felt like a soft teddy Pooh Bear." He said finally and finished cleaning and looked at Heba with his warm heart felt eyes.

"I—I miss your mother... your dad was a worker and tried to do best he could but overall your family was a great family." He told Heba.

Heba then looked down once again and kept his attention on nothing. He then continued to mess around with his fingers playing with them. He didn't know what to say that much, but he sighed trying to hold back the pain he was feeling in the end. He then wish to change the subject instead as he got up from where he was sitting. "I shall go to the bathroom and do my bath." He told Siloam. Without even a glance of looking at him Siloam could see that he was upset and hurt because of those memories. He then didn't know what to say, but he sighed watching Heba walk away and into the back again.

Siloam felt extremely bad about what he told him, and in a way felt responsible for what has happened to his family. He felt he should've been there when his family was suffering and his mother was going ill. Yet, in a way he didn't wish to feel so guilty as it would show in his face and Heba would know something was wrong. He could sense that Heba was upset in a way and wanted to cry by the stories he heard. It was a memorable lovable moment that not even himself could remember. He then heard splashing and somewhat water drops in the back as he knew Heba must've been in the bath by now.

A few minutes later Siloam has made some lunch as he had a few people come into his tent, and get some drinks as Heba came through the curtains. He then approached Siloam as Siloam smiled hoping that Heba was in a better mood than beforehand. "Hey Heba I hope your doing well, you can go in the back and play with those sculptures I had for you." He told Heba nicely. Heba however was more so thinking about Atemu than anything else as his cheeks was warmer than usually. Siloam then smirked and chuckled in a way seeing Heba so focused and zoned out in one moment at a time. "Thinking deeply about something are we?" He asked Heba playfully.

Heba then turned his head slightly and then blushed hearing Siloam speak to him about thinking. He somewhat fumble through his words and moved his hair out his face in a way and stuttered somewhat. "I—no, what why you say that?" He asked looking over at the people drinking and having a good time. "What is it, Atemu again?" He asked smirking and pouring some drinks for the rest of the customers. Heba face turned red and then looked away more trying not to comment on Siloam's assumptions and accusations.

Heba then nodded looking down again in his own mind he knew he had to speak with him again. As he didn't even bother to know his name, which was shocking considering he was the only one who didn't. 'I have to do something nice for him.' Heba thought as he got up and smiled softly to Siloam. "Thank you Siloam, for all you've done for me but I wish to go for my stroll now." He told him. Siloam looked up with a worried expression as he then made a noise that felt uneasy. "Mmm, I'm not sure that's a good idea Heba, your in no condition to be moving right now" he told him.

"I'll be fine, please, I wish to just go pick some berries that are from the fruit trees just past the village. I usually go there for my father and mother when we sometimes wish to make some pies." He told Siloam grabbing his shaw. Siloam was very hesitant to give Heba that permission considering he was unconscious and had fallen from such a height. Then again he knew Heba didn't like staying indoors all day and was an adventurous person and loved the outdoors. Something Siloam couldn't take away from him as he sighed and then slowly nodded as he spoke. "Very well, but please be carefully." He told Heba.

Heba then nodded to him as he got up from bending down and being clean grabbing his Shaw. He placed it over his head and started to reach for the basket that was empty that could hold the berries, then walked out of the tent as Siloam watched him and then said excuse me to some customers so he could go watch Heba for awhile. He immediately rushed out the tent and looked to the left as he saw Heba walking through the village, and heading right into the forest. He then closed his eyes for a minute and spoke softly to himself. "Goddess above watch over him." He said.

Opening his eyes again and hoping that Heba would be okay. Heba continued to walk through the forest and sighed with relief to be away for awhile. He didn't like the fact that Siloam teased him about Atemu and he knew his name and he did not. In a way, he was somewhat upset at the fact that he knew and he never did, but then again he lived longer to know the king. He then had kept walking arriving at some brushes that had berries on them. He started to pick them when he heard rattling sounds coming from the other end.

He squinted his eyes for a moment and then heard speaking noises like a conversation in the distance. Heba was curious to know what it was or who it was as he put the basket down and walked away. He headed in the direction of the noises and soon came across the trees that blocked the view. He moved a branch and his eyes widened realizing where he was, as he could see the garden in the back of the palace. He gasp in beauty as he never seen so many plants in one area as it was to his liking. Him hearing more noises he then bent down out of view because he was frighten someone would see him.

His eyes couldn't help but stare at the man whom came out of the palace and into the garden. He then blush a small red and pink color against his cheeks. Once he realized whom had came outside yet again. It was Atemu in a different outfit this time, and he was shirtless with his cape dangling from his back and his long pants that was cuffed at the bottom. Ancient Egyptian fancy attire that Heba like to see people wearing, due to the amazing colors and the wonderful outfit itself. He then heard them converting as he could see Atemu was somewhat bored listening to it.

"You shouldn't risk your life for peasant children! Your majesty you could've been badly hurt and guess what? You was! I mean what could you possibly be thinking." Leopard asked Atemu.

Atemu had stuck his hands into the water fountain that was in the middle of his garden as he somewhat wasn't paying any mind to Leopard's little rant. He then sighed with annoyance by his persistent pressing the issue. "I was thinking to save a child from dying." He told Leopard harshly.

"For you to even speak that low, I have lost interest in this conversation, Leo. So leave me in peace. That is an order." He told him firmly, and then walked over to his flowers more as Leopard closed his eyes once and then scuffled softly. "Fine." He said sternly and snapped his fingers as the guards followed him as Atemu was left alone as asked. He then glanced back looking to see if they really left and then soon felt like he was being watched. He then looked over towards where Heba was as Heba bent down some more and felt he could've been caught.

Atemu then got up as his sweet soft manly voice that was intriguing spoke. "Is someone there? You may come out, I shall not harm you." He told the intruder. He didn't know who it was, but he meant what he said in a sense, he wasn't going to harm that individual. Heba then gulp softly, and he didn't wish to reveal himself as he felt he didn't have a choice now. This king was different but he couldn't help but still be afraid of him in a way. He then got up from his spot and turned around so the pharaoh could see him. He then lowered his Shaw down, as Atemu eyes softly widened with astonishment.

He gasped softly "You..." he said looking at Heba the one whom he saved yesterday night. Heba looked at him and had this sense of worry and concern as he couldn't help but feel his heart pounding. His palms were getting sweating and so many thoughts had coursed through Heba's mind. He felt he had no choice but to get out of here, him being more afraid to speak than he was to move. Heba then looked back at the pharaoh as his sweet small gently voice spoke back. "Yes it is I." He told him. The two gave a stare as Atemu didn't realized they'd ever meet again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Atemu**

Heba and Atemu have a long stare for a moment before Heba then felt his nerves take over. He then started to run away as Atemu blinked thinking he saw something. He then came to the realization that he was actually running away "w—wait!" Atemu proclaimed and moved past his flowers and over the hill top that somewhat separated the palace from the forest. He then soon went into the forest and tried to rush after Heba who was quicker than him. Heba didn't bother looking back as he was more so nerves that he might have made him mad or highly upset by what he's done.

He continued to run not looking behind him or back in any way as he felt now he'd be hang or thrown into a dungeon. Heba then slowly stops as he hid behind a tree so he wouldn't get spotted as he didn't know who was really chasing him, yet he felt he was being so. He could hear someone while he ran exclaiming to "wait" in the distance. He felt overwhelmed and afraid by that considering he was nothing more than a peasant. He then squinted his eyes seeing someone coming as they widened by the unexpected presence of the pharaoh. He had finally stop running and was panting somewhat from it as he turned his head around looking for this person.

"Hello?" Atemu said softly but yet loud. He didn't wish to scare the person off, and yet he was determined to find him.

He continued to walk, and then heard some noises in the bushes near him, as Heba eyes widened and got up quickly to move again as Atemu yelled once more. "Wait! I promise I won't harm you I swear." He said to Heba as Heba kept running and looked back soon tripping over his own feet. He yelp falling down into a hill as he got dirty and grunted softly in pain. He then twisted his ankle as he felt himself cry softly. He then looked up seeing Atemu slide down the hilltop as Heba got surprised. 'Why does he keep chasing me? This is it, I'm going to die.' Heba thought sadly.

Atemu then saw his ankle and soon gasp softly as he bend down and touch his leg. Heba wrenched a little due to him touching it as Heba saw the kindness and worried in his eyes. He was skeptical at first by this, but it made sense in a way considering he got saved the first time. Heba felt he should say something but choked on his own vocals in doing so. Atemu glance at the beautiful Heba as his hair blew softly in the wind along with Atemu's hair as well. He then made a small soft smile at Heba to know he'd wouldn't harm him. Heba then looked down blinking cutely and back at Atemu with curiosity.

"It looks like you sprain it pretty badly." He told Heba gently.

Heba then saw it was somewhat swollen as he wipe away his tears softly with his own fingers. He then hiss softly feeling Atemu touch around that area as he closed his eyes from the pain.

"I shall have to take you to my palace, so that you may heal. Do not argue with me, you are going." He told Heba with a stern tone in the end.

Heba gulped softly knowing what he told him, and felt Atemu lift him up which made him tremble from a slight arise by it. He then cuff his arms around Atemu to keep him from falling over, as he carried Heba bridal style and back to the palace. It was a quiet walk for the most part as Heba didn't have anything to say, and yet couldn't say anything because Atemu would refuse it. Still he didn't and wasn't aware of the pharaoh's real name, and felt he'd probably never know it any time soon.

Unaware Heba had fallen asleep, and soon jolted up once he felt something soft underneath his body and face. He looked around with confusion and saw he wasn't back in Silaom's tent. Whether somewhere more fancy and more elegant that soon would be the pharaoh's room he would note. He then looked at the gigantic bedspread and felt the soft cushions underneath his new found clothing. He was wearing a see through attire that was somewhat showcasing his pink nipples, and his arousal that was within the shaw of his pants. He blushed and felt so exposed by this, as he was hyperventilating because of these weird clothings.

He then soon heard the sounds of some doors opening, as two maids walked inside as Atemu did. He then closed the door behind him, and the maids left him as he commanded them too. He was carrying a small bowl of water, with a towel inside it that had steam coming from it. Heba sat up eventually and saw Atemu walking through as he glanced back at Heba. Heba then fell down on the pillow pretending to be sleep and didn't want Atemu to see him awake. He pretended to close his eyes, as he felt Atemu walking over to see him.

"Are you going back to sleep?" He asked Heba knowing he was awake now.

Heba then opened his eyes slowly and then turned to Atemu as Atemu stood there with his tunic on this time. It was different seeing him not wearing the cape, for some reason it made him look more royal than before. Now he was just wearing the undergarments of the attire and had nothing on but the tunic and the jewelry. Heba then sat up feeling his ankle as he twisted it and hiss feeling the pressure. "You won't be able to walk on it for a few days." Atemu told Heba. Heba eyes darted to Atemu as he told him this, but once again he then looked away quickly.

Atemu then went closer to Heba and grab his leg carefully placing it on his own thigh. Taking the water bowl and the rag he had earlier dipping it into the water and dapping it around his ankle. Heba watched in a way looking out the corner of his own eye and then once Atemu finished he looked away again. Atemu then stop and placed his ankle back underneath the covers. Looking at Heba from a glance and as he did so, he then opened his mouth to ask a question to the child. "What is your name by the way." Atemu asked kindly. Heba heard Atemu's tone in which he asked that question and it made Heba blush.

His face and voice was so angelic and handsome. He was like a God in his own image, and so muscular and had this tan color about him. It made him in a way blush more just describing it towards himself. He then gasp softly underneath his breath thinking that way about the king, and then fumbled over his words as Atemu asked his name.

"M-my n-name?" Heba said gently and sweetly.

Atemu was surprised to even get that much out of poor Heba yet he knew he was still a little frighten. So, he didn't bother to press it rudely whether jokingly to see if that helped ease some of the tension and awkwardness.

"Yes, ha-ha, your name. I'm sure you have one." Atemu told him as he got up from the bed and went to the other side to sit next to Heba. Heba didn't notice this motion and looked down fiddling with his own fingers, out of nervousness. He then looked up straight and he softly said his name, hoping that Atemu would hear it anyhow.

"It—it's Heba, my lord." He told Atemu.

"Please you do not have to be afraid, Heba, it's such a lovely name for a young man." Atemu told him.

Heba blush hearing that from him, as he could feel his cheeks warming up like a stove, he then fumbled more and couldn't barely speak correctly yet tried to keep his composer. "Thank you for the compliment my lord." He told Atemu with a small glance down. Atemu then felt himself pout as he didn't like being called that he felt old, or like his father when being called "my lord" it wasn't something that interested in Atemu the slightest. "You May call me, Atemu, Heba." Atemu told Heba with a small grin. Heba then looked down at his tunic almost like giving him eye contact but not really. He was astonished that Atemu would tell him his name in the end.

"But, that's rude to call a pharaoh by his name..." Heba said towards him.

"I am not like other pharaoh's If that wasn't obvious enough." He said towards him with a chuckle. He then watched Heba reaction in a way, hoping he'd get some type of emotion from him, yet to no avail it wasn't anything. He sighed and looked at him biting his bottom lip gently and noticed that Heba didn't bother looking at him directly. "Heba.." he said calmly. "Yes?" Heba replied looking down still. "Why aren't you looking at me when I speak to you?" He asked him. Heba knew that answer and he was always raised to never look at a king in the eyes, it was rude and he could punish you for that. Also whenever Heba did look at Atemu eye to eye or attempted his stomach would feel like jelly.

He'd get all nervous and sweaty as his physical appearance made Heba yelp in his mind. He then answered that not taking any more longer pauses because then it'll get weird and unsettling. "Well, because it is rude, you are a king a peasant like me shouldn't look at a ruler." He told Atemu. Atemu was hurt by such a comment, and yet understood that Heba was only raised that way. He then without hesitation turned Heba's head to look at him, as Heba eyes widened feeling his face light up again. "It is rude Not to look at a king when they are speaking to you. For I keep explaining I am not like most pharaoh's. I want you to look me in my eyes, because when you do, I know that you are listening." Atemu told him.

Heba then looked up at Atemu and once again, face turning redder than a tomato as he felt himself wanting to gag. He then saw a small smile and chuckle come from Atemu as he saw Heba's beautiful eyes, and then soon realized that Heba was just as gorgeous as a woman with her body exposed. He loved seeing Heba, and in a way, he was getting a little attraction from it. He then blinked as he thought-on these naughty things, and soon stop himself before he did anything dumb. "See much better, you are very beautiful." He told Heba before he got up from the bed. Heba blush and bit his own bottom lip softly, as Atemu chuckled once more seeing Heba's reaction.

"I shall go get you some food, I'm sure you are starving." He told Heba and soon got from the bed. He then walked off, as Heba looked at him as he did so. "Thank you my— I mean, thank you, Atemu." He said towards him in a way he bowed his head gently considering he couldn't stand up and do it. Atemu smirked and soon left the room opening his door and closing it softly behind him. Heba collapsed on the bed and felt his heart beating a thousand miles a second. He never been this nerve wrecking and so worked up over one person. He always thought he was into women, yet they never gave him a boner as badly as Atemu is.

This was in a way so strange and yet he felt alive, he wanted to do something, anything to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He'd be here for a few days, and yet he didn't mind it this time he was trying to get more comfortable after all. He could

tell that Atemu was doing everything because he wanted too, yet Heba never understood why, and why was Atemu choosing him out of all the others he could've saved or met.


	10. Chapter 10

**First Kiss**

Two days after the ankle incident Heba and Atemu was down at the lake, as Heba ankle was feeling a little better. It was better than the last two days, and the awkward tension between both of them had died down as well. Heba was relaxing on the sands, near the lake that was almost like the ocean considering it was connected. The sun was setting on an day and soon it'll be nightfall. Atemu was next beside him, as the two shared a good sunset together. They were telling stories about they're lives and how they came to where they are now. Atemu was more so fascinated and devastated by Heba's story and his past.

He felt compelled and unable to do anything, now considering he was just now learning about his parents. "I am sorry Heba." Atemu told him with a concerned face. Heba looked at the ocean and the lake shimmering against the sun rays that beamed down against it. It almost made like a rainbow in a way, yet he was still showing small waves. "It is fine, I just wish I could see them again." Heba told Atemu still staring at the horizon. Atemu glanced over at Heba and felt more sorry for him in ways that made him feel guilty. If he didn't allow his idiotic priests to cloud his schedule he could've done something about the sickness.

Atemu couldn't help but always look at Heba, the way he sat there and how he was so pretty and similar to him in a way. They both had similar ordeals in their lives, they lost love ones and wish for an escape in their own lives. Atemu narrowed his eyes down as he thought intensely as Heba glanced over making a surprised expression. "Oh? Are you okay, Atemu?" Heba asked worried. Atemu continued to zone out for moments and then he turned his head to Heba who looked frighten. Atemu then soften his eyes as he tried to relax more, but the thought of not doing anything ate at him. "It's nothing." He tells Heba as he turns to watch the waves calmly hit the shore line.

Heba knew it was something bothering Atemu but he felt it wasn't his place to ask him. Pestering him would make things worse he felt, so he whether sit out on this one. He then looked down at his ankle and tried to rotate it as he hissed softly. However he then slowly got up as Atemu glanced his narrow long eyes at him. He then stood up unphased by the pain, and felt the breeze surrounded him. He then took in a deep breath inhaling as he smell the open sea and air. This was something Heba wasn't use to, yet he felt like he's been here all before. Although, that's usually what people say when they must've been babies when coming here.

Atemu then got up as well and smirked at Heba as his face showed compassion. Heba felt flustered and turned his head quickly before he started to blush. He then grab his arm softly rubbing it in this feeling he had with Atemu. He then felt a soft hand grab his own and he hope it was something else, but it was Atemu who entwines their fingers together. Heba then felt his heartbeat race as he watched Atemu stare down at they're hands together. 'What's happening? Why is he holding my hand.' Heba thought. He didn't mind it deep down, but when he thought that way he thought about all the rules he was breaking. He then wish to remove his hand but he didn't want Atemu to turn mean.

Atemu then went closer to Heba and his lips parted as he had a sweet smile upon him. "Your hands, they are soft and yet they look rough." Atemu told him. "You must have a sensitive body, and yet you seem to carry a strong aurora." Atemu looked at Heba in the eyes as the breeze around them grew slightly louder. Heba blinked clueless as to what he was implying but soon realized that these must've been compliments. So he decided to bow down gently as a small courtesy of his wrangles. Atemu watched him as he raised an eyebrow and then chuckled slightly by this action. He never saw him bow before and he found it hysterical when people did so.

He rose Heba up and pulled him closer to him as Heba watched without a word. He couldn't think of any thing at the time, looking down at Atemu's lips, and seeing them so kissable and full. His hairless body and face meant he kept himself groomed and well trimmed. Heba then felt his hands rest down on Atemu's chest, as Atemu was overwhelmed with a certain urge to kiss Heba. They were close enough to it however, as Atemu did make the first move, as he lean forward with his head slightly. He then felt pressed against Heba's lips, as he felt his own. The softness and tenderness of his lips and how they tremble from nerves. Heba tried to relax feeling Atemu's kiss as his eyes widened beforehand.

He was overcoming emotions, and not comprehending what was happening in the moment. He then felt a slight wetness and realized it was Atemu's tongue that drilled into his mouth. Making his cheeks warm and hot as he told himself what he was feeling as well. He then felt his own hands slide up his chest and wrap around his neck tightly closing his eyes. He was going to feel more than just this as he felt himself getting aroused by Atemu's actions. Both they're eyes closed feeling the embrace of the other, as Atemu's hand went sliding down the open silk attire that Heba was wearing. He then felt on his thigh, leaning it up to him, as it made Heba whine softly.

Atemu continued to kiss Heba, as Heba did so as well, and the wind continued to surrounded them. As dust started to brew and Atemu eyes opened gently as he stop the kiss. Heba was hot red and feeling overwhelmed with his needs. He didn't expect himself to feel like this, his body got hot and now he wish to be touched. 'This was the feeling people feel when they are in love?' Heba told himself. Atemu then put his leg down gently and looked over at the forest. The trees were blowing as if they'd fall over at any second, as Atemu turned his body quickly to see the waves. They seemed to be moving faster as Atemu quickly took Heba's hand.

Yet, this time Heba grab back gently and they held hands together. Heba was worried now and feeling scared by how he was reacting. "What's wrong." He said loudly as he couldn't be heard really over the wind. Atemu barely did hear him as he quickly grabbed Heba and ran as the sandstorm started to come in. They were right by where it was about to take birth, as he rush quickly to his white and gold horse. He help Heba on it first, as Atemu climb up as well and Heba was in the back. He held unto Atemu for dear life, as he turned his head without hesitation and saw the storm coming in. "A—Atemu..." Heba said concerningly.

Atemu looked back as his eyes had opened up more to see the wind blowing the sands. He felt his cape flying around as the horse naiad repeatedly. As they both almost fell off the horse as it begun to panic about the storm. Atemu then hit his legs against the belly of the horse as he jumped up ready to ride off. As he did this Heba then fell off the horse, not holding onto Atemu as tightly as he thought. He then without thinking screamed as he fell down into the sands harshly, and grunted. He then felt himself collapse breathing for air as he yelled Atemu's name before he fell down. Atemu had turned around as the horse wanted to continue to ride away.

He yanked the horse back as he screamed "Heba!!" as he turned the horse around. He then rode back as the sandstorm got closer to where Heba and Atemu was. However, the debris surrounded the tornado had picked up, objects and more and more dust. Heba could barely see anything as he got terrified and couldn't move his ankle. It was throbbing as he held it with his hand, and was laying down in the sand that seem to rise more with the sandstorm. He felt like he was alone again, and Atemu left him after that, he abandoned him just like his family did. Everyone seems to abandoned him he thought. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears start to take over.

Just when he felt all was lost he saw a shadow coming through the storm. He didn't know what it looked like at first but once he blinked once more it showed a cape. He smiled softly as he then yelled "Atemu!" As he felt it could be him. As he thought sure enough it was, as Atemu came walking back his feet buried beneath the sands, as he walked over to Heba and bent down. He then grab Heba and lifted him up bridal style. Heba held onto Atemu as he was crying tears of joy. He didn't expect a king to come back, and yet he did so. Atemu was coughing as the sands seemed to be getting into his lungs, and it made Heba skeptical about what would happen next.

He hope they could get out of this sandstorm together unharmed but, the way Atemu was coughing it seemed to be thin. Atemu continued to walk as he was looking for the horse he knew didn't leave them. It was a horse he had since he was a child, so it always tried to come to his aid. Nevertheless, he couldn't seem to see inside the sandstorm that now had them trapped inside. Atemu fell down on one knee as Heba got up and bend down to his aid this time. He grab Atemu's hand softly and tried to speak to him, yet Atemu was fainting in and out. "I—I am fine... do not worry about me..." Atemu said towards him coughing still. Heba knew that was a lie, and he felt helpless once more.

Why was it him that could never do anything, or when someone was in danger it was him? Not this time, he said thinking aloud, and soon walked off away from Atem. He then moved through the sands as Atemu tried to hold him back as he snatched away. He then quickly left Atemu by himself as he made sure however, to put deep footprints into the sands so that he could see them. He'd have to hurry as the sands would just blow it away eventually and he'd lost Atemu forever. He moved more and Atemu looked up at the sky that seems to be clouded with dust. He must've been inside the sandstorm the entire time, he held his arms together as he felt himself getting cold.

Heba had left him on a broken ankle, what are the odds of the king feeling this way. He knew that Heba couldn't have gotten far, with such an ankle but he was to blinded to think straightly. He felt his eyes getting heavier as he soon saw nothing but darkness. He collapsed inside the sands, as the yelling of someone grew near. "Atemu! Hold on I'll save you." A small gently voice tone young Heba exclaimed. He then grab Atemu and tried to carry him as he felt his ankle pop, and he screamed in agony. He then breathe in and out taking the pain strongly as he lifted Atemu up and onto the horse. He then climb on the horse as well and used the shaw to cover Atemu up.

He soon then started to ride out of the sandstorm as he rode through the blistering sands, and the dust that surrounded them. He didn't know precisely where they were for now, but he continued to ride through it. He hope that he'd make it into wherever in no time, yet he was feeling himself growing faint. His lungs getting thicker as he held unto Atemu with one hand and used the other to ride through the sands. He hope the horse knew the right direction as it seem to have better visual than he did. He coughed as well slightly and started to fall face first as he blinked and sat up stunned. He didn't wish to collapse not right now and not like this.

He then felt himself his eyes growing heavy as he tried to fight the urge to do so. He then soon couldn't see a thing anymore, as his eyes closed as well and Heba collapsed off the horse once more. Both him and Atemu lair there helplessly as the sandstorm swallowed them whole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Farewell My King **

The smell of the fire that warmth his skin, as he laid underneath a blanket as well. It seem to be like a dream, but yet once he started to open them gently, he jolted awake. Heba felt his head pound by that, but he didn't know where he was, as he looked around cluelessly. He then soon inhale and exhaled trying to keep his composer, but saw the fireplace that warm him up. He then saw he was in a bed, and had blankets keeping his body warm as well. He then could see from the tent color he was inside that it was nightfall now. It must've been nightfall for awhile now, the moon was full.

He hope that wherever he was, the people here was nice and kind. Sure enough they had to be if he got saved, he then thought more and his eyes widened as he thought about Atemu. He didn't know what happened and where was the horse and him. As he slowly rotated his legs out of the blankets he saw himself in different clothing. More like native attires now, and had a small shaw skirt on with a tank top it looked like. Showing his belly, and he had bandages on his arms, with native dangles as well. He saw his new fit, and soon heard someone come throw the tent. He turned his head as he was bare footed but had a bandage around his ankle.

It was a man as he smiled at Heba as Heba looked without an expression. "Oh young one you are awake." The man said towards him. Heba then nodded only without speaking hesitate to do so. "Haha, it is okay young one, I shall not harm you. I am chief, chief Nonam." He told Heba. He then did his tribes bow which was two arms crossed over the other on the chest and then you bow. Heba watched as he was curious and a little thrown off by it. "Oh, well, hello my name, is Heba." He told the chief somewhat still shook. "Heba? Mmm what a nice name." Chief Nonam told him. "Please, where is my friend, Atemu. I need to see him!" Heba demanded as he walked closer.

"Ah you mean Pharaoh, of the land." Chief Nonam said smirking. Heba eyes widened as he was surprised he knew who Atemu was. He thought he didn't know and now he felt foolish, by his actions to keep it a secret. "How did you—" Heba said. "Haha! You did not think I not know? We know who the pharaoh is, and of course we shall take him in, and protect him. For we are the keepers of his father's tomb." the chief said chuckling. He then walked out the tent as he motioned Heba to follow him. Heba left the tent as he saw the village was much bigger than his own. They had fireflies locked in small jars at night to keep them the ability to see.

They even had shops still opened, bomb fires that had people dancing around them. He then saw the decorations they had put up as well, they're village was at least 500 acres of lands. Heba blinked fascinated by what he saw as the chief yelled as he made a native sound. As the rest of the villagers cheered and turned to see Heba and the cheif standing on the pillar. "Our people have lived within this village for generations and generations." He started to explain to Heba. Heba walked within the village looking at the people and the places as he spoke to him. The chief had long native black hair and a crown that was made of jewelry and designed native symbols.

He was slim and taller much taller than Heba, as he wore his royal attire that covered his lower body. However his chest was revealed and he had symbols on his body. That seem to be designs that they wore for their tribe and people he loved. Heba looked at these designs and he felt that must've hurt considering it looked permanent and he couldn't take them off. He didn't even want to know how he got them on there, but he could tell it was from something sharp. "Our people, are isolated village we are far off from the palace, beyond the horizon and close to the ocean shores." He continued to explain. He then walked Heba up some steps, as he followed him and some tents was connected to the biggest tent.

Heba realized that these tents were different from his tents at home. His tents back home was more roundish and looked like tents. They're tents, looked more like teepees and had native designs on them. The fireflies and things that light around them, made it look all the more magical. When chief Nonam opened the tent for Heba to walk inside. When he did though, he quickly rush over to Atemu who was laid down on the bedspread by a healer. The old lady was cleaning his scares he suffered by the sandstorm, and making sure his breathing was steady. Heba collapsed down by the edge of the bedspread and put his head down crying softly.

"A—Atemu..." he said looking at him, as he grab his hand as it rested on the bed. Heba placed his fingers inside his palm and softly rub against Atemu's hand gently, as he stare at Atemu crying to himself. The chief and the lady watched for a moment, as the chief then walked over and slowly touched Heba's shoulder. "He shall be okay. In the end you saved his life. If he was out there any longer, it would've been worse." He told him with confidence. Heba turned his watery eyes up at chief Nonam and sniffed. He then nodded in understanding as he rotated his eyes back to Atemu. Who was sound asleep, as he didn't wake up for a few hours, he must've been sleep like this to awhile.

The chief decided to leave him alone with him for awhile as he seem to want that. Heba then slowly got up more from his knees and really admired Atemu's facial features. He looked more handsome asleep, than anything, and Heba blinked seeing something. He saw Atemu must've been naked, underneath these blankets, because he was shirtless and his feet was also seen bare and exposed. He had the body of a God and yet he was muscular without even revealing anything. Heba blushed when these thoughts pondered inside his curious mind. Hearing small noises coming from Atemu as he must've been having an nightmare or a dream or wonder.

Heba though didn't bother to let go of Atemu's hand, as he squeezed it softly. Still feeling the tears come from him as guilt of what happened out there. He then looked at Atemu's lips, as he wish to kiss them seeing him lay there. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he got earlier before all that happened, and the more he thought on it. He gulped as he got closer and closer to his lips, only just a peak away from being able to kiss his lips. He then felt the tears from his own eyes splash softly against Atemu's cheeks, as he then slowly got up. He then softly closed his watery eyes and removed his hand. "I—I'm so sorry..." Heba said before getting up quickly and removing himself.

He then looked at Atemu once more and turned to walk out of the tent. He knew Atemu would probably be upset with him when he awoke, and Heba didn't want that. He didn't want to believe that it would turn bad but after all he was a mere peasant. He couldn't love a pharaoh, someone who could marry and be without whomever they choose. Someone more worthy than Heba himself, he sniffed one more time looking back at Atemu laying their silently. He'd never see Atemu again, he told himself, he'd never be able to, and he didn't wish to, because even if he did. He knows that without a doubt they could never be together, in the end. Knowing this, this made Heba cover his mouth with his hand softly as he left the tent and didn't come back the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Find You**

Atemu moved his eyes as they were wiggling while they closed. He then slowly opened them regaining his consciousness and soon sat up in the bed. He felt his head slightly ache with the amount of damage he had taken from the sandstorm. The only thing he really remembered was trying to save Heba and managing to get to him. Putting him in his arms and coughing a lot as he started to grow weak. When he thought on it, he moved the blankets from around his body and sat on the edge of the bed. Realizing a moment later he was nude he then grab the blankets face turning reddish as he looked around. This area was different from what he was use too, and he seem to be having the ability to move his feet and hands.

He wasn't that bad in shape and that was good enough for him. He wanted to make sure that Heba was okay, as that was the only thing in his mind. However, that would be the truth if it really was, Atemu felt something more and now he wanted to see Heba. He wanted to speak with him about something, and it'll bug him until he did so. Once Atemu finally manage to get from the bed, the sting feeling against his feet hit. He grunted from a slight pain as he felt a sharpness shoot up his legs. He then fell down on the bed and panted as he tried to focus whether than go in blindly. As he sat there however the curtain to the tent opened as the chief came inside.

He was with a young lady as she was carrying a bowl of water and a rag. He then stop her as they both bow seeing Atemu had risen. He glanced at them as he was surprised there was actually people here. Seeing them do that however always made Atemu grown, as he hated people bowing towards him. People believed it was out of respect, but Atemu never believed such a myth. He knew that people did that only because, he was the pharaoh and they were afraid of what he might do. It always made Atemu feel bad and in a way and reminded him of Heba. Heba was at first afraid of Atemu even when he got saved by him. 'Was kindness from a king really that surprising and scary?' Atemu said in his thoughts.

He soon saw that the chief got up and walked over to Atemu as he smiled. "I am glad to see the king lives." He said chuckling gently. Atemu then got up from the bed and continued to hold the blanket as he spoke. His deep tone voice was cracking a little as he was still trying to recover. "Good sir, where am I? And what happened to my clothes." He asked blushing. The chief walked over to a basket and they were native clothes inside the hamper as he placed them gently down on a chair. "Good sir? Why such respect from a pharaoh. I am honored my king, and we are honored to be in your presence. Your clothes got torn badly in the sandstorm, so unfortunately, these are all the clothes we can spare." He told Atemu.

Atemu nodded and grab the tank top as he started to put his arms through it. He then looked at the chief and looked around again at the surroundings he saw. "You are in the native camp, the village of my people." He told Atemu proudly. He then saw the girl next to her, as she seem to be like a teenager, almost.The chair saw Atemu glance over at her as he smiled happily "Do not worry, she is my daughter, Kiki she is here just to help me." He told him. Atemu nodded and glanced one more as she slowly gotten up and walked over to grab the bowl and the towel. Atemu then sighed as he grab the pants as well, that was a unique style and only fitted around the waistline.

A tribe symbol that was on his designed fitting, and his small shoes that was tribe wear as well. He liked the outfit man had shown him, almost like it was suppose to be his. Atemu then soften his eyes, and tried to remember something, however when he pondered more, his cheeks warmed up. He couldn't understand why, but they felt warm and soft, as if someone had kissed his face most recently. His eyes widened and then he turned and rushed out the tent quickly as the man followed him. He didn't know why Atemu had rushed out, in his condition yet he couldn't question it. Atemu then went quickly down through the village as other gasp seeing the pharaoh.

Mumbling underneath their breathes, frighten and astonished he was so far away from home. The chief eventually caught up to Atemu who watched the dark horizon near the river bank. "Is—something wrong your majesty" he has asked him softly and his daughter next to him. Atemu turned his head softly around, as he heard him and he felt his face feeling with sorrow. He could feel himself wishing to shed tears, and yet he felt he didn't comprehend why. "H—-Heba..." Atemu spoke softly, as he turned his glance back to the calm river streams. "Heba... where is Heba... a—- a young man was with me, and I do not know where he has gone..." Atemu stated.

The chief then knew who exactly he was referring too, the young man whom had left the village not too long ago. He also had took a camel, as one of the villager's allowed him to do so. The chief didn't know if that man was suppose to leave, and he felt he might have doomed himself and his people. He gulped quietly and then walked over towards Atemu whom kept his gaze at the river. "If I may..." the chief said softly. "Who was this Heba?" He asked. Atemu then chuckled with a small escape from his lips, hearing such a question. He then felt the tears come down his cheeks, one drop at a time, as he didn't bother to blink at all. He then parted his lips, the wind feeling against it, through his hair as well.

"He's— he's a wonderful person..." Atemu told him, and then blinked long and hard as he kept his eyes closed and crossed his arms. The chief then walked to Atemu and planted his hand on his shoulder gently. "I am sorry my king" he begun to say as he didn't know how to word it without sounding the feeling of guilt. "Heba, was here hours ago, yet he was awaken and wish to see you." He explained to Atemu. Atemu eyes shot opened hearing him speak as he couldn't believe he knew Heba was here the whole time. He wanted to yell at him as he moved back away so the chief couldn't touch him. However, when he saw him he was soft and roundish and was already an old man.

He could see the guilt already over his own face, and for that Atemu didn't feel the need to add more. He kept silently thinking he had more to say, which he did. "He had came to see you, and he felt extremely guilty in which he blamed himself for your wounds. Once he realized that, he fled, and he didn't say where he was going I'm afraid." he told him. He then bowed his head, as his daughter did the same, as the winds howled around them endlessly. Atemu looked up once more, his purple orbs shattered by that, and in a way he was determined more to find him. "Very well..." Atemu said with his deep toned sexually voice. He then moved past them, as an un-acknowledgment.

He walked back towards the villagers and saw them all staring once more as he looked at them one by one. The chief quickly followed as he was panicking in a way, as he moved past his people and saw Atemu climb back on his horse. "My lord!" He shouted quickly "you are in no condition to go out there, especially in the dark, as a king it is highly recommended that you get rest and wait until the—"

"Until the what?... when Heba is dead in the ditch and the shallows of the darkness?" Atemu proclaimed seriously. He sat on his horse holding the rope as he moved and walked with his horse. He turned it around in the entrance direction of the camp as he looked over at the people and the chief. "I shall not allow Heba to be alone, and I will find him, because he needs me." He finished explaining. The chief at that moment could see that he was indeed very destined to seek Heba and wouldn't stop at nothing until he did. After that he said no more, and allowed him to move past that, as he slowly bowed down and the rest done so as well.

"I thank you for healing me, as much as you've done. Your great deed shall not go overlooked, I shall return to my own people, and let them know what you have done for me, so that you are rewarded for your honor." Atemu told the chief. He then narrowed his eyes down and kicked his feet against the belly of his horse, as he rode off in the distance, leading forward and down so the wind didn't kick him off. The people and the chief watched as he left the village with haste, and prayed to his God's that Atemu would be fine. Soon he closed his eyes and breathe slowly in and out, knowing that Atemu would find Heba, for he was a pharaoh of strength and wisdom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Brave Warrior**

Heba continued his journey alone, as he had reached an stopping point in the forest. The sun was slowly rising as he was running low on water, and the hunt for meats. His father was very good with nature, and finding fruits, berries, and deers and things. He usually took Heba every now and then and allowed Heba to design his own bow, and arrows from the things he found around them. Since then, Heba has learned to do so as he took the bow and arrows from his camels back. He then slowly walked away from it as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He hated leaving the village he was inside, but he couldn't go back now. He greatly missed Atemu and thinking about him made him feel that tingle sensation.

He blushed softly as he bent down and started grabbing some more leaves for the bow stability. When he was wrapping them up and typing them, he thought about Atemu's features and his tone body. He loved hearing his voice, as it was so massive, and muscular and intimidating. The feeling and connection they had when Atemu kissed him, even for that moment was the most magically he's ever had. When he pondered and even daydreamed endlessly, he slowly saw his bow fall down into a small ditch patch. He then blinked realizing he wasn't really focusing and stood up dusting himself off. Sighing softly he told himself he had to stop thinking about Atemu, as he could never feel that ever again.

He then heard some noises from the distance when he went to go pick up his bow, he manage to grab it from the hole, when he hears a group of men walking in the forest. He softly hide in the bushes, and waited for them to walk past, as he heard their conversations. Most of them was speaking in Egyptian, something Heba wasn't all to familiar with because he was born with English. Unfortunately, that was his kind of luck, but he didn't wish to be spotted because he didn't know these men. Two of them had beards, and all of them was muscular and had daggers and knives. He thought they could also be hunters, seeking food much like Heba, but taking such a risk was high.

One of the men continued to walk as he took out how dagger tossing it up and down, as he didn't cut himself doing so. The other one had his sword out as he looked around ever corner and went closer to trees to see if they had anything. The other one turned to the one whom seem to be investigating as he sighed with annoyance and his eye brow raised. "Really?" He asked him boastful. The other one turned and looked back at him, as he got irritated by his comment. "Really what.." he said snarling. "You don't have to check every damn tree we walk past, I'm sure we'll find something soon." He said calmly. The other one eye twitch at his calmness and nonchalant tone.

"How can you fucking be so calm, when we don't have any damn food. We're practically starving, and you just try and keep your stupid composer." He told him off. Heba was surprised as his small soft eyes widened still hearing them. He was also noticing how they started speaking English once again, and he didn't know they could do that or knew English at all. Just then another man came through as he chuckled softly hearing them argue over food like children. "You two should get married and start a family. Ones the woman while the other one is clearly the dominate male." He told them both.

They then eventually turned to look at the other one whom came suddenly. The one with the beard growled softly and, tackled the one who spoke, as they wrestled in the dirt. The other one looked around sighing, as he knew this would happen as it always has. He then after a few minutes crossed his arms, but glanced over at a few bushes that seem to be moving slightly, as he coughed and kicked one of the men. The other one got up and growled at the one whom kicked him, as he was still nonchalant and pointed to the bushes. "What?! You need someone to hold your hand while you take a tingle" he said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and then narrowed them angry by that comment as he shook his head and started moving towards the bushes. Heba heart was pounding as he was heading in the direction Heba was around. He was frighten and didn't know whether to pop out and run, or stay still hoping something would make them go away. The man continued to get closer and closer, as Heba felt the sweat drip down from his pale soft skin. He then took a deep breath, covering his mouth gently, as he tried to think of something more at ease. To no avail he then slowly moved away and step on a small trig.

Hearing that sound, the man narrowed his eyes down seeing a small Heba bending down as he quickly got up. Heba started to run as the man yelled for him to stop. The other men, quickly took out their weapons along with the one whom screamed. They began to chase Heba, as Heba eyes widened with worry. His heart pumping with blood, he was determined to get away. He felt he might trip over something as he continued to look down at the ground every now and then. He then made a sharp right and went deeper into the forest as the man followed his trail. Heba couldn't stop running as he was getting exhausted. However the men looked infuriated and angry with rage.

He then slid down a hill side unaware as he looked back towards the men. "Ahh!" He screamed as his ankle slid first before his upper body did. Tumbling down, as he rolled over and over again, due to the hill top. Banging his head down towards a rock, it pounded with a scar he then fell and slowly sat up. His head slowly bleeding from the wound that now laid there as he heard the men growing near. He tried to get up but his ankle continued to act up once more. Looking down as his leg, he felt overwhelmed with defeat and concern. He knew this wouldn't end well, as Heba looked up and turned his head. 'I—I have to move, please...' he told himself in agony.

Suddenly, the men came around as they looked down at him and were surprised. They didn't even realize it was a peasant due to his appearance. Although, he looked more elegant and attractive than most. "Well, well, what do we have here?" One of them said chuckling as he went a little closer. Heba slowly moved back as he was still hurt and in bad shape from the fall. "A peasant out in the middle of "our" territory what were you thinking kid?" He asked Heba almost sarcastically. Heba felt himself choking on his own words, and for a moment he was lost in them. He was afraid of what to say, and what they'd to towards him in the slightest. The men got closer as one of them yanked Heba from the ground.

He squealed abruptly as he tried to fight off the man whom touched him. "No! Get off of me! Get away." Heba proclaimed as he bit one of them. "Ah! You little—" the man yelled as he backhand slap Heba. Heba fell to the ground, as the man got on top of him and pinned Heba to the ground. "That's it, I'mma enjoy rapping and killing you." He said with an evil grin. The others watched as they crossed their arms, as Heba felt the tears come down his cheeks. He was about to be beaten and victimized by these bandits. He felt he should've never left Atemu's side in the first place.

He was now caught up in this mess and about to die alone and forgotten. He tried to continued to move but the man squeezing his wrist tightly. Heba couldn't take the pain, and cried some more. Feeling his wrist hurt from the man's strong forcefully grip. He then felt the man grab his neck firmly, as he started to choke Heba with his might. Heba felt himself starting to collapse, as he couldn't breathe anymore, his entire life flashed before him. The air was closing within his lungs, and his air wasn't escaping anymore.

His eyes started to faint slowly, as he heard the sounds of a horse clicking their heels. Heba head was softly turned as the men had stop as well, due to the sounds coming closer. One of the guys was further as he narrowed his vision down more, and tried to see from the distance. He then felt something pierce him straight through his chest as his friends widened their eyes. The man collapsed, as he felt the sword go through his chest as he kneeled down. Atemu rode through on his horse with hate and flames in his eyes. Gripping the horse tightly, he pulled on it and charged straight for them.

Heba felt his eyes smile, seeing Atemu come towards his aid. He felt his eyes shimmer with hope, seeing Atemu as he climb off his horse. Taking the sword out of the man's body, and looking at the rest of them with dark demonic eyes. He then narrows his vision more giving the glares to the men. As he gripped his sword tightly, with the dripping blood from the man he slain. "All of you are dead.." Atemu said harshly with his deep demonic tone. The wind grew louder, as the sun was completely up now but in the forest it looked darker than most areas.

The men froze as they couldn't believe the pharaoh was here. They didn't understand why he was, or what made him come in this forest. Even so, Heba was relieved, and slowly closed his eyes due to unconsciousness. The bandits being a little frighten, that Atemu stood there with this dark intention, and painfully words. For they knew he wouldn't leave without claiming their lives one by one.


	14. Chapter14

**Kill Them; Kill Them All**

The man fell to his death, as the blood of the bandit drip down Atemu's sword. His eyes like steel plated knives. He felt this lung inhale the cold cool air, that felt overwhelming. He wasn't 100 percent in his wounds. Although, he couldn't help but rush after Heba. The men scuffled at Atemu, as they took out their blades as well. Still surprised to see, that a pharaoh meddled in the affairs of some bandits. They didn't realize that this peasant meant something towards him, and in a way they were confused.

He then looked down to see his comrades death, as one of the men walked up. He then lunged himself towards Atemu, as Atemu blocked the attack. He was looking at him with devilish eyes hungry for nothing more than revenge. Atemu could feel this energy, nevertheless he remained the same. He wasn't going to wary regardless, and doing so he then pushed back the attack. As the other screamed and attack Atemu as Atemu fought both the men. Heba was looking, frighten and unable to watch entirely. He was afraid Atemu was about to die, and be badly wounded once more. He knew this was his fault, as the tears fell down his soft cheek bones.

"What's a pharaoh doing in our business!?" One of the men said towards Atemu.

Atemu looked unfazed by what the man asked as they clashed one another with blades. He then tossed the man over his shoulders, as he fell down into the ground. He then took his sword and swung it as one of the men attacked him from behind. He manage to then cut Atemu's leg, as he bend down slightly grunting. Once then the other pushed in as Atemu kept his defense. They then jumped him at once kicking and stomping on Atemu as Heba watched. Painfully, and his eyes throbbing with aches and agony unable to withstand this beating. "Please, please stop!" Heba screamed as he tried to come to his aid.

The others pushed Heba off, as one of them grab Heba by the chest. Holding him tightly, as he tried to resist and move endlessly. Atemu then got kicked within the midsection of his ribs, as he grunted from pain. His sword fell from his hand, as his mouth was bleeding, along with a cut from his eyebrow. The men circled him, as if he was the prey, as they smirked with deadly intentions. "Should've mind you're own goddamn business, you would've lived longer..." one of the men stated harshly as his blade drag on the ground. Atemu coughed continuously, as he was choking on some of his own blood.

As he slowly fumble to get up, as he was leaned over on the floor and looked up slightly. "T—this...I—is my...business..." Atemu said hesitantly. One of the men rushed in and kicked Atemu again, as Heba coveted his eyes. He was crying somewhat unable to bare seeing Atemu this way. He was blaming himself, about this situation, and didn't wish for him to die. Heba was completely ignored now, as the men focused their attention at the pharaoh. Heba then looked down as he saw the ditch area from where he fell. He saw his bow and arrows, as they were with him beforehand. He glanced over looking at them and back at the conversations.

"Well... then you'll die here." Another proclaimed as he slowly walked over towards Atemu. He then grab him by his cape, as he rip it off of him. As another one grab Atemu by the arm and drag him, and another one as well. They made him sat up holding his head and shirt with the one whom drag his blade walking towards him. "I'm gonna enjoy, killing you..." he said smirking at Atemu evilly. Heba moved away as he got closer to the ditch and softly reached for his bow, and arrows that he had left and crafted. He manage to grab the bow, as he hadn't notice one of the men was behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a shadow, as one of the men grab Heba by the waistline. "Ah! Let—let me go please!" Heba shouted, as Atemu looked up.

"No! Heba!" Atemu yelled as he grunted from the wounds he suffered. He was trying to fight off the men, whom was holding him. Along with Heba whom was kicking and screaming, as the man drag him over as well. "What do you think you're doing you little brat!" A man told Heba. Heba then still had the bow firmly in his hand, as he then leaned up and stab the guy who was holding him in the eye. The man screamed, as Atemu grab his blade and reached over, as the man immediately slap Heba across the face hard. Heba then fell unconscious as his eyes started to get dizzy and fuzzy. He then saw from his blurry vision Atemu yelling through rage and angry. He got up with his gushing wounds, as he stab another man.

He then rip out his blade from the guts, and turned to another as he made him flip over. He then stab him from the ground, and sliced off his face as well. Atemu then turned and launched himself towards the other one taking both his hands. Holding into the blade, he then yelled with all his might, and went and stab the last one. The blood splashed everywhere, as Heba softly smiled, as he fell unconscious completely. Atemu was panting heavily, once he killed the last bandit. Suddenly feeling the chill go up his spine, and rotating his glance towards Heba. He saw a red mark on his cheek, along with some blood as he walked over towards him.

"H—Heba..." Atemu said slowly pulling him into his arms, and looking down at him. He was extremely hurt as his eyes was getting blurry as well. Feeling a small touch of rain hit his shoulders, Atemu looked up. Unable to fully understand that it was raining, as it rarely ever rain in Egypt at all. However, over the course of the years, the seasons have been highly different from time to time. Atemu then looked down as he softly smile, a grin as he was pleased Heba was still alive. "I-I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner..." Atemu stated towards Heba. Touching his hair and moving it out of the way, looking more at his features, and was slightly irritable by his wounds.

Atemu then heard the sounds of some horses from the distance, he didn't know where in the directions but he could hear them. They grew near as Atemu reached over to grab his sword, wobbling towards his feet. He was really fully unable to get up with posture, as he slouched down some. They got closer as one of the men screamed and shouted as he could see from the distance. "This way! He's this way!" A solider shouted as they got closer to Atemu. "It's him! It's our king." Another one exclaimed. Priest Seto had arrived with some men, as he quickly climb off his horse and ran towards Atemu. Atemu eyes was now completely fainted, as he saw a figure running towards him with an item. "S—-Seto..." Atemu said as he collapsed.

However Priest Seto managed to grab Atemu before he fell down completely. He then looked down and saw he was wounded, and badly injured. "Get help!" Priest Seto told his troops, as they bowed and ran off back towards the palace. Finally, it was over as Atemu and Heba was both saved, now by the high priests. Atemu felt someone pick him up and carry him, trying to fight his eyelids so they'd open. He manage to see small visions, as one was carrying him and another carrying Heba. Atemu hoped that these people were friendly, for if they weren't he'd die here. Nevertheless, he didn't wish for Heba to die, although if he did, at least they'd die together.


	15. Chapter15

It Is The Law 

A small soften grunt was slowly appointed when Atemu awaken from where he was at. His purple orbs fluttered open and winched from the light. Then turning over by a glance to see that he was laying within a golden chamber. Drapes long and elegant, as if it was a royal attire area. He hadn't notice until someone slowly started to enter the room. Once then sitting upward but still in heavy pain.

He was nude and had bandages wrapped around his waistline, along with his right upper arm. Changing his eye stares he saw he other man approached as Atemu narrowed his eyes down. Looking at him closely his eyes widened realizing whom it was. "Seto..." Atemu said quietly as Seto gotten closer and bowed. "You're majesty you've awaken." He replied.

Atemu not nearly surprised by his comment, only to dodge utter details about what really happened. He continued to bow towards Atemu as Atemu motioned over. Touching his stomach from the agony he bared during the fighting. "Please, you must rest my lord. You were in a terrible condition when my man and I found you." He explained. Getting up from his position and standing upward towards Atemu.

"Where is he?" Atemu asked his face down, and couldn't see anything but his fist being balled up.

"Where's who? My lord." Seto responded back calmly, but confused.

"Where is Heba, the one who was with me?" He asked Seto and looked with with a serious expression. Seto softly realized his facial features, and then looked back with a serious face as well. "He's being treated for his wounds, than we shall ask him questions. To determine why he was with you, and if he was somehow involved." Seto told him. "What..." Atemu said as he slowly stood up and then grunted from his wounds again.

Seto slowly sat him back down into the bed, and shook his head at Atemu trying to stand up from his painful body. "Please do not strain yourself you just rest your wounds, and fully recover." He told Atemu as he bent down again. "...do not do anything to Heba, he didn't do anything wrong. He is merely just a villager, who was in danger." Atemu explained. "Yes, and a villager whom gotten our pharaoh involved. How does that even remotely come about in a situation!" Seto asked urgently.

Atemu looked back with a more serious and angry look, as he then looked back down and then turned his face somewhere else. Priest Seto could feel the frustration, and couldn't comprehend why, he'd came for someone whom was a mere villager. "If it pleases you, my lord. I can have him returned to his village from once he came. So that he is at least safe." Seto told Atemu.

Atemu however seemed unimpressed, and then hearing the sounds of his chamber doors opening once more. Leopard and his men came inside, as Leopard went over towards Atemu and had a angry expression. "Leaving the grounds, highly wounded, saving a filthy peasant and almost dying." Leopard said as he was pretending to make a list.

" I can continue my list of what you've done wrong, but I whether spare you the details because you already fully know it."

"Did you Really come to just lecture me with you're pathetic reasons for what I've done, Leo? When I am merely in no mood to listen, what I've done I do not regret in the slightest, he was in trouble and he needed assistance. I was the only one close enough!" Atemu shouted.

He then grunted and yelled from his wounds almost being open again, as the maids came to his side. Priest Seto then looked at the conversation from the distance, as Leopard closed his eyes tightly, from annoyance as he then sighed. "... perhaps in your eyes my lord it wasn't stupidity. Although, you are a pharaoh! Not a peasant. You're life is more valuable than anything else." Leopard said rushing off from his chambers with his guards.

Atemu watched as he left the room, and then immediately got frustrated with how his cousin was being. He then looked at his own personal guards, and then at Seto as well. "See too it that Heba comes to see me when he is well rested." He told him. "But sir—" Seto was about to say before Atemu gave him a death look. Seto then stop before he finished and simply bowed.

Walking away, and leaving Atemu alone inside his own quarters to think to himself. Atemu then felt so much pain, and confusion about what to do. He didn't wish for Heba to leave the palace, due to he didn't want to not be able to see him. It was overwhelming and it made Atemu have to think of a plan for them both.

Meanwhile, Heba was in bed resting, as he was fast asleep next to a healer. He was watching over Heba, to make sure that he was fully getting what he needed. Although, the healer themselves had questions to ask, because due to Heba and how he was, it was surprising that he was so far from home.

How was it that a mere peasant like himself, could be so close to the palace. Without the guards knowing, or any one for that matter, and purposely have the pharaoh come rescue you. For him it didn't make sense, as he heard the sounds of the doors opening. The healer immediately got up from his seat and now seeing priest Seto walk inside.

"How is he?" Seto asked without hesitation as he watched Heba fast asleep.

"He's recovering quickly, my lord. He's a fast healer, which is rare, but he should be awake within the hour." The healer explained as he bowed again.

Priest Seto nodded and then continued his eye gaze towards Heba for the longest. In the weird way, he resembled their king, but was more smaller, and had this child, innocent type of body figure. It was some rare to find someone who could resemble the king, but it was also against the law as well. His eyes widened realizing that, and then he narrowed his eyes down more.

"See to it that Heba when he awakes, before you take him to Lord, Atemu. That you come and get me. I shall speak to the other priest, and remind Atemu that Heba cannot leave here alive. For he had broken our ancient sacred tablets, of rule number 1 to the throne. No one, shall impersonate, be titled, marry, or be alive if they try to become our pharaoh Atemu. All those who look like him, speak, or imitate must immediately be executed." Priest Seto said firmly.

The healer had completely forgotten about that rule, and looked at Heba with a soft worry for him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for this boy, as he had no idea that he couldn't do such a thing. For when he woken, it'll be his last breathe on this world. However the healer couldn't do anything about it, as he simply sighed and nodded to priest Seto. "Yes my lord, I shall." He told him, as Seto then walked off and leaving them both be.


	16. Chapter16

Difficult Decisions 

After time had past several minutes later, Heba had awaken from his deep sleep. Managing to twitch his eyes, opening them slowly. Fully not being able to see well, he saw the blurry settings around him. He clearly wasn't back at the village, although he missed Siloam greatly. This bed was too comfortable to be within the village, as he sat up more. Finally, coming into his vision he saw he was within a nice royal bedroom. However, when he tried to move his hands he couldn't, he was chained to the bed.

This made him panic from the restrains he had on his arms, not fully able to comprehend why he was being restrained this way. He then continued to look around frantically, as he heard noises from behind the door. Heba then turned and saw that his legs were just the same as well, they were tied down and restrained. He didn't know what was going on, all he wish to know was where was Atemu. Didn't they get saved, or did they fall into another trap by a group of bandits.

He heard noises coming from beyond the door into the main hallway. He tried to hear but wasn't fully able too. He could hear muffles, and the sounds of negations happening. Just then they stop, and the doors to which he laid had opened. He then slowly rotated his head to see whom approached him. It was nothing more than the healer, as he gasped seeing Heba came from his slumber. "You're awake." He stated, as Heba then tried to see him better. His head however wouldn't sit up due to his hands being on either side.

"Please what's happening, don't hurt me!" Heba shouted somewhat. The healer eyes widened, as he understood why Heba would react that way. He then sighed, as he remembered what he had to do eventually. "I'm not going to hurt you little one, I'm actually the one who healed you're wounds." He stated towards Heba. Heba eyes widened gently, as he saw that he was bandaged up from the ribs, and his forehead. The healer than grab the bowl that had water within it, as he slowly drained it from the towel. He took it towards Heba's forehead who was cautious.

"I promise you are safe here." He told Heba to try and reassure him. He knew he'd was practically lying to this poor body. Due, to the rules that made it obvious enough, as Heba then slowly calmed down. He tried to understand where he was, and it seemed like he could comprehend it. He must've been back in Atemu's place, because of all the nice expensive golden stuff. "Am I at the pharaoh's palace?" Heba asked the man. The man nodded without a word and finished wiping up Heba's dry blood. He drained it out from the bowel, placed the towel over his lap.

"Excuse me, I need to inform my master's and the pharaoh you have woken up." The man quickly gotten up and walked towards the doors. Heba watched him, and noticed how he seem odd, as if he wasn't telling the full story. Without having himself free he very well couldn't run away, he felt this was the end of the line for him. He sighed, looking around with his head, seeing the sensory and realizing it was now sunny. It was raining yesterday, and it never rained in Egypt before. It was completely rare, and Heba could feel his heart hurting gently.

A sudden knock happened on the door once again, as Heba laid there. He then rotated his eyes in the direction of the doorway. He then saw men walking inside with swords, and armor on. They reached Heba and unshackled him only from the bed. They then removed his shackles from his ankles, but kept the ones for his hands and arms. They slowly sat him up, as Heba grunted and exhaled feeling those shackles off his ankles. They left a small bruise on it, and it wasn't before long another man walked inside. He had on royalty robes, and his face was different. He had a more intimidating look, with a serious expression.

"Hello young one." he spoke calmly.

Heba didn't say anything for a certain amount of time, he even didn't make eye contact with the man. He knew it wasn't Atemu, however he didn't wish to jeopardize himself. "Can you not speak?" He asked with a more serious tone of voice. Heba continued to look down, his yellow bangs blocking his eyes, as he felt himself unable to stand anymore. He started to fall down, as the man held him up, and continued to keep him there. "Look at me, young one. If you don't wish to be thrown into a cage." He said sternly. Heba then slowly opened his eyes, hearing the man and how he was harsh.

Heba was frighten, and he didn't know what to do. He felt he should just listen to reason, as he slowly started to put his head up. He noticed that man was someone else. It must've been someone whom worked inside the palace, but was under Atemu's guidance. Priest Seto then smirked, seeing Heba the way he was. He then crossed his arms, as he turned his body around. "Well, you look more like my king than I imagined. Just shorter." He said chuckling to himself. "What...what are you going to do to me...?" Heba asked shockingly. His arms, feet and hands were weak, he couldn't feel anything in his body anymore.

For the first time, Heba felt like he could die today, he didn't know why this was happening. Where was Atemu at? Did he know this was happening? Was he really about to get thrown into a dungeon and left to die? Seto then started to walk and motion his head towards the door as the guards followed him. They continued to walk out through the hallways, as some maids and others watched from the distance. Heba kept his head down, dragging his feet due to being to tired to walk on his own. The guards wasn't however having a hard time holding him, as Heba was so light and little it was easy.

Atemu was still in his room at the time, and tried to think of ways, for this not to happen. He knew that Heba would die today, if he didn't intervene. The thought of Heba dying however made him grind his teeth together. He had a terrible headache from it, and could only remember the taste of Heba's lips against his own. After all this he would watch him die? He wouldn't allow that to happen, he couldn't allow that. He narrowed his eyes with pure focus, and rotated his body as he heard sounds. It sounded like shackles being worn, as his eyes widened when he heard them getting closer.

The guards then knocked on Atemu's door softly, and then Atemu turned around completely. He was in his royal attire once again, but it was all white this time. He wasn't wearing the ridiculous hat however they sometimes made him wear. "Enter" he said sternly, keeping a serious expression. The doors opened as Seto and the men walked inside. Seto bowed as the guards did the same, however Atemu looked unfazed, and unhappy still. "Where is he?" Atemu said harshly, as Seto smirked and looked back. He turned his head towards his guard, as the guard grab a shackles and brought Heba in.

"You're majesty, I have brought the deceiver before you." Seto said proudly, as he kept his composer. Atemu didn't say anything, his heart was feeling heavy, and hard. He couldn't keep his eyes off Heba, his wounds were healing, but his face looked terrible. "What did you do to him..." Atemu said softly but angrily. His fist balled up, as he was trying not to attack Seto in front of everyone else. Seto was skeptical, and confused of why Atemu was reacting this way. He didn't know what his fellow friend and comrade was doing, but he tried to reassure him. "My lord, I thought you'd like to know that we have found someone who wishes to admire you."

Seto then walked towards Heba, and then grab his shackles himself. "I promise no harm came towards him, we only shackled him so he didn't run away. We shall do our duties, and kill this deceiver!" Seto said seriously. Heba eyes widened underneath his bangs, his heart felt like it suddenly stop. 'Did, did he just say— he's going to—to kill me...?' Heba said within his own thoughts. His eyes were throbbing with the surreal reality of everything around him. Atemu was doing just the same, he didn't know who ordered such a decision without making sure the pharaoh wanted the same thing. "There will be no such thing!" Atemu said angrily. He couldn't keep it hidden anymore, for once he decided he wouldn't sit and take these rules.

"You shall not kill Heba at all! Release him." Atemu said eyeing Seto the most. The guards, felt frozen, they were under Seto but had to listen to the pharaoh as well. They turned towards Seto to see what he'd say, as Seto was surprised and shocked. "You want us to release this boy!? He has violated the number one Egyptian rule!" Seto exclaimed. "I said— release him at once. Or you shall have to deal with me.." Atemu said more sternly, as he gotten closer to Seto with a deadly stare. The men then started to unshackled Heba, as Heba hearing how serious and forcefully Atemu sounded with them. He couldn't believe that Atemu would throw himself out there in such a manner, just to save him.

Seto eyes felt heavy, he was twitchy, and was speechless for the most part. The guards then looked back as they had still kept Heba towards his feet and made sure he didn't run away. "My guards!" Atemu shouted turning his head towards his own personal guards. They walked closer, as Mahad came from the other room. "My lord." He said confidently and looked over at everyone else. "Please escort, Heba towards the bath. I shall be there shortly. No men or women is to lay a hand on him." He said speaking aloud. However he kept his gaze fixed on Seto the entire time. Seto then spoke abruptly as he was hostile and confused. "What in the world is going on! We must kill him and he is getting a bath?!" Seto said upsettingly.

"I told you he shall be released!" Atemu shouted back.

"But these are our ancient rules, my lord! We can't just—"

"I am pharaoh now! And you shall do as you are told! Or you shall lose your place by my side!" He argued back.

Priest Seto then gulped, his eyes staring at Atemu, as he gotten closer and right in his face. "Surely there is another rule! In which death isn't the only option." Atemu said looking at Seto with more of a worried expression now.

He glanced down at the floor, closing his eyes firmly and sighing from his frustration. "There is." Seto said as he slowly reopened his eyes. Both Atemu and Mahad looked at him with a no expression appearance. While the guards had taken Heba towards the bathing area, the rest of the man were around the pharaoh and the other priests. "He must be banished." Seto said as he looked at Mahad. Atemu had no idea what that meant either, but he could take a guest. He felt that Mahad knew as well, as he looked at him questionably. "Banished?" Atemu said hesitantly. "Yes my lord, he shall have to be." Mahad said softly. "Meaning?" Atemu asked.

"Meaning, that he can never be seen, by any royal guard, any form of our court. Must be miles from our vision and shall have to leave with the mark of the cursed upon his back. For violating the rule of intimation as our king." Seto explained.

"But it wasn't his fault! He can't help that he resembles me. What you believe he did that to himself?! He's just a young man!" Atemu yelled.

Heba could somewhat hear from where he was, hearing Atemu strong steady voice. He shook hearing Atemu yell in such a way, and couldn't help but feel bad just the same. Heba felt tears touch his cheeks, as he was blaming himself for this happening. He wished that Atemu never saved him, because he wouldn't have to go through all of this. "We are aware my lord, but unfortunately this isn't our decisions to really and truly decide." Seto said crossing his arms once again. He however looked more soft than he normally would've. Atemu then looked back at Mahad who looked just the same. Which made Atemu choke on his words, as he looked down at the ground feeling his rage boil.

He didn't wish for Heba to be banished forever, because he'd never be able to see him again. However, he couldn't let the priests know that he was starting to feel more for Heba, then he was letting on. "If I may ask my lord, why do you care so much for this boy?" Mahad asked confusingly. Seto looked up and nodded wishing to know this as well. Atemu face was hidden, his bangs covering his own eyes, as a blush streak came across it. He then recollected himself, but not making eye contact when he spoke. "He is just, a young little boy. Who's been through a lot, I am a pharaoh who doesn't wish to see anyone die, without a given reason too." he stated.

Mahad then sighed, as he agreed with such a thought. Priest Seto however, he agreed but felt that there was more towards this than he was giving. He didn't however, push the matter as he couldn't very well give anything else to say either. "It is up to you pharaoh. You can either banish, or we have to kill him." Seto said walking towards the door. "You have until nightfall to decide. Or by morning, we shall have to take him towards the hanging." Seto said looking back. Atemu looked at Seto without a word, as Seto walked out the door. Mahad turning his vision towards Atemu, as he looked with concern, and left Atemu alone to his thoughts.

Atemu felt so overwhelmed with everything he was feeling, and he couldn't very well leave Heba. He didn't want too, and he wasn't seeking to either, he was all having so fast. Atemu got most upset and started to toss things around him his room. Slamming, and throwing objects, chairs and jewelry around. He slid down against his balcony on the ground, as he started to cry towards himself. He was more crying out of frustration and anger, as he heard small footsteps approaching him. A maid came as she started to walk away, but Atemu looked up wiping his eyes. "Yes?" Atemu asked softly.

"Forgive me my lord I didn't mean too-"

"It's quite alright, I just needed a moment. Please, tell me what you need." He said slowly getting up from the ground.

"I just came to inform you that Heba is all washed and cleaned. We manage to give him some new clothing, and he is awaiting you." He said softly and bowed.

Atemu sighed, knowing that explaining things to Heba would be very difficult. He didn't wish to upfront tell him the decision he was planning on. He wanted to spend more time with him, and that's what he wished for. Atemu closed his eyes, and was going to spend the rest of the day with Heba until nightfall came. "Thank you. I shall go see him right now." He said towards her. She bowed again and walked off, in the other direction as Atemu looked at the door dividing his room and another area. He went towards the door and placed his fingers on the tip of the doorknob. He was frighten, and hesitant to open it, as he felt facing Heba was more difficult now. He however couldn't allow Heba to know what was happening, until it was time.

He then slowly inhaled, and exhaled making deep breathes, shaking off the thoughts. 'I can do this.' He told himself, and slowly opened the doors, to greet Heba.


End file.
